Hidden Secrets
by Princessyoukai
Summary: Visiting with Yugi, Tea finds herself face to face with THE Celtic Guardian! What will she do? How will she keep this a secret? And why is Yugi leaving to America! Tea Celtic
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Me and Vaz-chan do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters! So don't sew us!

Vaz1201: We do not own anything! Lol_

* * *

_

**_HIDDEN SECRETS_**

****

_Chapter One_

* * *

" Oh man………can't I sleep just a little longer?" Groaning, Tea rolled on her side, facing the clock on her nightstand beside the bed.

It was a quarter to twelve, and she'd barely woken from what seemed like the best dream on the planet: Her and Yami on a date, at night, without the guys, without any worries, or evil bad guys out to get Yami's puzzle.

Yawning, Tea rose from her bed, sitting up, thinking back on her wonderful dream with a smile.

Getting up from her bed, she stretched and walked lazily to the bathroom several feet away. Shutting the door behind her, once inside, Tea took a good look at herself in the mirror.

_Whoa!_ She looked like one of those freaky zombies out of a horror movie; hair frizzed and in all directions. She looked like a wreck!

She gave an inward shudder. Thank God none of the guys were around, they'd laugh and make fun of her about this for the rest of her life!

Quickly, remembering where she was supposed to be, she began undressing, before turning on the faucet to the shower where she waited for the hot water to run.

_Good enough!_ She thought, stepping into the bath tub while closing the curtain around the shower

Humming a silent unknown tune, Tea washed and scrubbed her body with a bar of soap and a loofa. She wanted to smell, feel, _and_ look as clean as possible.

After all she was going to see Yugi, which meant, in a way, she was going to see Yami.

_No time for daydreams Tea!_ She scolded herself,_ You have less than ten minutes to get ready and be at Yugi's!_

Grabbing the strawberry scented shampoo, she squeezed a good amount onto her hands before spreading it in her palms, then lathering the pink goop into her hair.

Once she rinsed her hair and body, Tea turned off the faucetthen exited the shower stall, stepping out into the foggy bathroom to snatch a towel from the toilet seat.

_Man it's cold,_ She thought while wrapping the blue towel around herself before stepping out and into her bedroom.

She hurriedly walked to the dresser, opening the first drawer to grab some undergarments. Letting the towel drop to the floor, she pulled on her bra and panties.

_Now, what to wear...?_ She wondered, walking to her closet and opening it to look over the selection of clothes to choose from.

She had to make a good impression after all. Yami would be there, in a way, so she had to look her best!

_Hmm, maybe this...and this..._ She randomly pulled out an outfit and tossed it on her bed behind her. Now for her shoes. She tapped aimlessly at her chin

_These will do…._ She grabbed the burgundy platforms at the floor of her closet. She turned around with a clap of her hands. Now to actually put them on!

The shoes would be for last, no matter how much she loved how they looked on her, Tea wasn't _that_ desperate to put those '_clonkers_' on just yet and kill her feet over.

She grabbed the burgundy plaid skirt up from her bed, examined it with a frown, then an affirmative nod, before she pulled it up her legs.

_I guess this matches….._ She eyed the multicolored tank top, a mellow burgundy and yellow, with a pattern that reminded her of a zebra. She drew it up and over her head, pulling it on to a snug fit.

_There,_ Thankfully, having short hair, for a girl that is, it took no more than two minutes to blow dry, comb and fix her hair into its natural style.

_Oh! Gotta hurry! Not much time left! _She didn't want to be late and, knowing Yugi's grandpa, she knew the poor guy was going to be slaving around the shop all weekend.

_It's now or never. Hopefully Yugi will say yes._ Lastly she slipped on the platforms that had criss-cross straps. And to finish it off…

_Perfect!_ She smiled as she slipped two bracelets on each wrist, a bronze and yellow that suited her outfit well. It was as if they were made just for it.

_Oh! Almost forgot!_ She picked up the black belt from off her bed that went with the skirt and slipped it on.

_There, now I'm done! Whew!_ This was a record; fastest dress-out time for a girl: Eight minutes!

Without another second to waste, Tea dashed out of her room, down the stairs, where she almost tripped but managed to catch herself, then out the door and to Yugi's house.

It wasn't a long walk, but in these shoes, it sure felt it! Tea panted, trying to run to her best ability in three inch platforms. Which didn't turn all out graceful.

She looked like she had knee surgery and she was just recovery and relearning how to walk and run.

_I can see the Kame Shop!_ Tea didn't know when she felt more happier to see the small, quaint game shop. She skidded to a stop right in front of the entrance, only stopping to bend on her knees and catch her breath.

" I think…..I'm going to pass out," She gasped out, sucking in a deep breath afterward.

" _Tea_?" Low and behold, at the entrance,there Yugi stood, handle in right hand, eyes round in shock and surprise.

" H-Hey Yugi," She managed a meek wave and smile. " Sorry I'm late,"

Yugi sidestepped, giving her room to walk in, before he closed the door and followed after her.

" You're right on time,"He replied, smile wide and bright. She smiled back, relieved.

_Well, here goes._ " Say...Yugi?"

" Yes, Tea?" He stared up at her.

" Well…I was….sort of wondering if...if I could"

_Bring! Bring!_

Yugi shifted his eyes toward the kitchen where the phone was hooked up on the wall.

" Umm...I need to take this, hold on just a minute, Tea." Smile in place,he ran to the phone, picking it up quick and answering.

" Hello? Kame shop, how may I help you?"

"Yugi!" Yugi winced gently from the young voice on the other side, knowing who it was.

" Hello Rebecca, may I ask why you're calling _again_?" All last week she called him after school, or sent him emails through the mail.

It had been three months since Dartz and his gang had been gone, and everyone went their separate ways except for Tristan, Joey, Tea and him.

" Well grandpa said he had some traces to the pharaoh's past and he wanted to bring you and your grandpa along with us on the journey."

Yugi was speechless; could it all be this easy?

" I'll have to check, but I'm sure we'll be able to come along!" He said enthusiastically into the phone, glancing sideways to Tea who was blankly looking around the shop.

Tea sighed, _That must be some important call_, She noted, absently picking up Yugi's deck that he'd left behind to answer the phone, shuffling through the cards aimlessly with a bored look.

Whoa! The cards were glowing! At least, she thought they were. That or something very weird and creepy was going on. She dropped the cards on instinct, scattering them across the floor.

_W-What's going on?_ She panicked, and who in the right mind wouldn't! What if she'd done something to Yugi's cards?

She shielded her eyes, unable to withstand the blinding light generating from one of the cards. A flash of light spread through the shop, startling Yugi who was ending his phone conversation with Rebecca.

" What just happened...?" Tea breathed, lowering her eyes to stare back at the card that had emitted the light, only to find the name and picture of the identity of the card missing: A blank card.

_That can't be good!_ She thought, biting her lip. Not just that, but in its place, standing a foot affront the fallen cards, was _the_ Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!

_This can't be happening!_ Tea rubbed her eyes fiercely, then looked back at the spot.

Still there! What the heck was going on here? How could he have been summoned without an arena? Without the technological support of Kaiba's invention: the duel disk?

_I have to be dreaming! _Maybe it was just a really _real_ looking poster on Yugi's wall! Yeah, that _had_ to be it!

_Yeah right!_ Tea thought, What kind of poster moved? Speaking of which, he was coming right for her!

_He's going to chop my head off!_ She dreaded, eyeing the huge blade gripped in his right hand.

He stopped, as if sensing her fear, and stayed still, eyes cool and blank, a sharp green.

" Tea! What's going on over there?" Yugi cried out from the kitchen, covering the mouth piece to the phone.

" Nothing! It was…a umm... light bulb! Yes, a light bulb went out!" She called back from the main room, nervously eyeing the elf standing just a few feetfrom her while doing so.

Hearing an "Okay" from the kitchen, Tea moved her eyes back to the elf, too afraid to move or speak to the mystical creature.

_What am I going to do now?_ Tea thought, rubbing her head gently.

Yugi shrugged, ignoring the weird noises coming from the main room as he removed his hand from the mouth piece and continued to talk with Rebecca on the other line.

" So, what do you think Yugi? I mean, you did say in one of your emails Gold Week(1) is this week and I'm sure it will only take that long to find all the information we need. Besides, I miss you." Yugi blushed lightly, while he could feel his dark side smirk.

" I suppose, but I might have to ask grand-"

" Oh he knows already! He just wanted to know if you wanted to go before he started packing." She chirped in interruption.

Yugi gave a sweatdrop, why doesn't anyone tell him anything anymore?

" Sure then, I'll be happy to come to America and find more artifacts on the pharaoh. Plus, it will give me something to do this week."

" Can't wait to see you then Yugi!" There was a faint "_ smooch_" noise on her end, and Yugi could almost see the thirteen year old girl pressing the tips of her right hand to her lips, before pulling them away and blowing an invisible kiss into the mouth piece.

He let out a nervous laugh; Rebecca was...quite the interesting girl. He put the phone back on the receiver hung on the wall before he made his way toward the main entrance where he left Tea.

" Sorry about that...Te..._ahh_...?" He stared, bewildered, as Tea seemed to be, or rather struggling, to shove someone out of the shop.

" Y-Yugi!" She whirled around to stare at the short duelist coming back from the kitchen. " B-Back so soon?"

" Tea...who's that?" Yugi asked, looking past her to the rather tall person behind her. Tea let out a loud, nervous laugh, hand behind her head. She almost resembled Joey when he told a lie to cover something up. Something sneaky...

There was something ...odd about her attitude.

" Whose who?" She asked, acting confused as she looked at the area Yugi was staring at, over-looking the elf she knew was very well there.

" I don't see anybody," She added, looking sure of herself.

Yugi blinked. " But...he's right behind you, Tea," Then added in a more suspicious tone, " What's going on here?"

" Nothing! I-I don't see anyone Yugi...you must be...seeing things!" She assured, nodding frantically. _Oh please let him believe me!_

Before Yugi could repeat himself and point out the young man behind her, Tea had done a back-kick with her right leg, kicking whoever the person was out of the shop and onto the sidewalk outside.

" Tea...what's this all about? Who was that?" Yugi asked, persistent.

" No-one. _So_, who was on the phone?" She asked, avoiding the subject.

Yugi didn't let his eyes wander from the stranger, as he spoke to Tea half-heartedly, more interested with the person outside.

" It was Rebecca..."

" What did she want?" Tea couldn't help it, she was jealous! And of a girl who was half her age!

" She wanted to take me and Grandpa to America..." He reluctantly tore his eyes away from the stranger, letting them fall on Tea who looked flustered, but not of embarrassment.

Since when did Tea have fangs...? And steam coming out of her ears? He blinked, oblivious to what he thought was some allergy reaction on Tea's behalf.

" _AMERICA_!" She screeched. She knew that little brat was out to get her! Her right eye gave an unconscious twitch.

_She's trying to steal Yugi from me! I just know it!_ Tea was positive those were Rebecca's intentions.

" What for?" She sputtered, confused and angry all at once.

" Rebecca's grandfather found some new artifacts he thinks might be connected with the Pharaoh," Yugi explained.

Tea could only gape. Why her? Why now! " B-But..." Did she really have a right to tell Yugi he shouldn't go? That it was all a bad idea? Just because she was edgy with the whole idea of him being around Rebecca?

" For how long?" Tea asked, not sure she wanted to know. _Please say a day or two!_

" A week. But it might be longer, I'm not sure," Yugi said, pondering silently to himself a moment. The color in Tea's face drained.

" _A WEEK_!" If all hell didn't break loose then, than Yugi didn't know what he was seeing! When did Tea have the ability to glare holes in walls!

Yugi leapt out of the way, fearing that she'd burn a whole through him. " T-That's right...Is something wrong Tea?"

" No," She ground out, whipping her head to the side. How could Yugi sound so carefree about it? Did he really not mind spending a week in America with Rebecca? Sure they wouldn't be alone, accompanied by their grandpa's, but just the thought...

_Oh! Someone up there hates me! I just know it!_ Tea concluded, glaring at the ceiling.

" Tea? _Tea_?" Yugi eyed her awkwardly; she was acting weird ever since he'd come back from talking to Rebecca on the phone!

" I've...got to go," She hurriedly turned to leave.

" Tea, wait! Wasn't there something"

" No, Yugi. It's not important. Have fun in America," _With Rebecca! _She added bitterly in thought as she made her way out of the Game Shop with green envy.

Sure she felt foolish, but Yugi, or rather the Pharaoh, was the first guy she had a real solid crush on. And for a thirteen year old to beat her out of her own game, well it wasn't something Tea enjoyed.

" Oomph!" Tea ran face-first into the solid chest of the person she'd completely forgotten about.

_Obnoxious Celtic Guardian! I completely forgot about him!_ Tea thought, while tending to her nose that had collided with the elf's armored chest. _Armored!_ Now that hurt.

She remembered Yugi could easily see them from inside the shop, so, gathering her wits, she grabbed the elf by his sleeve and yanked him down the sidewalk to a more secluded place.

" How-How did this happen?" She asked him, once she found a small alley nearby.

He stared down at her from his towering height that matched Kaiba's. She wouldn't be surprised if he was taller!

She strained to meet his eyes without breaking her neck. When he made no motion to answer, Tea sighed.

_This is pointless. I'm talking to a card!_ She was really losing it. That or today just wasn't her day.

" Do you talk at all?" She asked, irritated, hands on hips. Was he mute? Did he know how to talk? Did cards talk?

_Oh, what am I thinking!_ She threw her hands up in the air. She would have a better conversation talking to herself!

His eyes lowered to her face where they stayed, as if he was studying her in his own way.

Slowly, as if speaking to an illiterate person, she asked, " Do _you_," She pointed to him, " Know how you got here?"

Nothing. Zip. This guy either didn't know how to talk, or didn't feel like it!

_Sounds like Kaiba to me, _Tea thought, snorting. She just hoped and prayed this was a stupid dream. How else was this possible?

He wasn't a hologram, so how could he be breathing and living like any other normal human being?

_Not counting his weird outfit and that sword he's got….._She was glad he'd put the sword back in the sheath strapped to his upper right backside.

_What if someone sees him?_ And just by looking at him you could tell he wasn't from around here. That or he was going to some anime convention dressed up as a duel monster, but she highly doubted people would assume that at first sight.

_Think, come on, think of a plan Tea! Just do it before someone sees him and gets suspicious!_

" Come on!" She tugged at his sleeve. " We're going to my house!" At least there she could sort things out and figure how to get the guy back into a card!

No time to lose! I need all the time I've got!

* * *

Yugi sighed; well that, in a nut shell, was the strangest thing he'd seen. Tea was acting so suspicious, and who was the huge guy she was trying to get out of the shop?

His eyes fell to the floor. _My cards! _He knelt down and quickly scooped up the scattered cards in his arms.

" What the...?" Yugi plucked the blank card out from the rest. He turned it over, then flipped it, then proceeded to study it a minute or so more.

" It's blank…" He breathed. Was it one of his? No, he never had a blank card before. He shrugged.

" Must be one of grandpa's," He set it aside on the glass counter beside him, before restacking his deck and tucking them in his pant pocket.

Now to pack…

* * *

" _Hoe_! Of all days why did it have to rain today?' Tea cried, moving her arms around her.

There they were, her and Celtic, standing at an intersection, in the rain, soaking.

Her teeth gave a chatter. _Come on! Change already!_

Too impatient to wait, Tea dashed quickly to the other side, dragging Celtic with her.

_This is what I get for being nice._ Why didn't she bring a sweater? Or even an umbrella just in case?

_But the news said it was going to be all sun today! Not a drop of rain or snow!_ Figure the weather channel to be wrong!

She turned sharply when she felt a heavy cloth fall over her head, shoulders and back. She looked up at Celtic to realize he'd discarded his green cape, and was now draping it over her head and shoulders to fend off the rain.

" T-Thanks," She sneezed, then groaned. His expression and eyes remained impassive, narrow at the tips with thick eyelashes that drooped over his green eyes.

She quickly whipped her head around when she'd found herself gawking at him like some freak. She set a slow pace ahead, every so often sneaking a peek or two at him to make sure he didn't get lost or too far away.

His walk was graceful, but there was a strong, prideful stiffness to his neck and shoulders that belied any frailty by mere assumptions based on his delicate features.

No doubt he was as soaked to the bone as her, but he made no complaints or gestures that the rain even existed _or_ bothered him.

She looked back ahead, scolding herself to pay attention up ahead instead of back at him.

You're almost there, just a few more blocks…

* * *

_Authors' Notes_: We hope you like how the first chapter went!

Princessyoukai: This is a first for me. I've never written a fic with another author, but I must say me and Vaz-chan make a great team!

Vaz1201: Hey! I am very happy to read this and here is a note on something in the story! I hope to be able to update on chapter two soon with my best pal here!

Princessyoukai: And remember to read and review, me and Vaz would appreciate it much! lol. We did write this thing together, so we're excited to see what people think!

1) Gold Week aka Spring Break in America


	2. Shopping with an Elf!

CHAPTER TWO

* * *

Tea paced the family room, doing her best not to yell, " Why me! What did I ever do to you!", at the top of her lungs. She kept her cool, but couldn't get the edginess to go away every time she reminded herself that _the_ Obnoxious Celtic Guardian was inside _her_ house.

She chewed at her lip, looking around for Celtic Guardian to find him studying the house and furniture with small curiosity. She couldn't tell if he was bored, or if he even had a clue as to _what _he was looking at. After all, the guy was a card.

_Was._ Tea stressed._ Not anymore!_

_What am I going to do? It's not everyday a duel monster comes to life!_ Not only that, but she had no idea how to take care of someone other than herself. She wasn't a babysitter!

She turned to look at him, watching him slowly make his way from one wall to the other. _What kind of food does he eat? Does he even eat food? What about drinks?_

He didn't seem the least bit nervous or scared of his surroundings. He seemed to have a strong control over his expression and emotion.

Tea blanched. _What about going to the bathroom? Can cards even do that? What if he doesn't know how and I have to teach him!_

She shook her head. _Get a grip! There's no way a grown guy like him doesn't know how to go to the bathroom!_

Oh she could cry right now! _First things first_. Tea thought, nodding to herself, trying to raise any confidence she had.

There's no_ way I'm leaving him here by myself. He might go on some mystical elf rampage and slice all the furniture with that huge sword of his!_

She nodded. That was reasonable. The last thing she needed to risk was having her house destroyed, then having to explain to her parents' just what happened while they were away on some business trip.

_But I can't take him out looking like that!_ She gave his clothes a quick once-over. Definitely wouldn't do!

_But my dad's clothes….._ Well she doubted they'd fit. This guy was at least six foot four.

_Hmm, well no-one really noticed Marik's rare hunters, and those guys wore _purple _robes! _In_ public! _And_ in a group!_

People probably thought they were some cult.

_If people ask, I'll just say he can't be in the sun too much!_ Yeah! That would do! People would buy it! They had to! At least, just till she bought him some new clothes that were more normal.

She gave him a small glare. _This'll be coming out of my hard-worked money I saved up from Burger World! This better be worth it!_

" Come on!" She called, waving him over. " We're going shopping!"

* * *

" Now remember what I said, no talking, no looking at other people, never let my hand go, and whatever you do _don't_ go with strangers!"

Celtic just looked at her, a blank look, as if he didn't understand her. She sighed.

" Just hold my hand and don't let go," She extended her hand, waiting for him to grab it. She felt like she was baby -sitting, her being the mother and him being the child.

He grabbed her hand stiffly, unsure with the act, but he said nothing and showed no signs of asking or confessing his curiosity.

Of course, before they'd left the house, she'd made him remove his sword just in case he decided to attack some innocent person in the mall. She was surprised how calm and collected he looked and acted in the real world, and not in some virtual, holographic one.

Wasn't he scared? Frightened by the technology that followed him everywhere? She doubted he'd seen a television before, let alone a _mall_.

Tea sucked in a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment. _Please let everything go well. _

" Alright! Let's do this!" She stepped close enough to the doors for them to open and pull apart on their own, welcoming her and Celtic to the mall itself that was crowded with people.

There were groups of friends, mostly teenagers, mothers with their children, couples, and sales people scattered about advertising from a range of lingerie to duel monster cards.

_Definitely creepy._ She noted, zooming past the man who looked like he was about to stop her and ask her if she was interested in a lingerie bra.

Not once did she let Celtic's hand go, not risking losing him in the herd of people where he could get kidnapped or worse!

" Why hello there young man, would you like to try..."

" No thanks! We're good!" Tea shouted, shooing the saleswoman who was holding up a bottle of cologne in Celtic's face.

The woman batted her hand. " Oh don't be silly! I'm sure you're boyfriend here would love this wonderful smelling cologne as a birthday gift!"

Tea gritted her teeth. " His birthday already passed,"

" Oh! Then maybe an anniversary present?"

" _No_,"

" How about..."

" _NO_!" Tea cried. The saleswoman went from shock, to disbelief, to anger. She 'hmphed', lifting her nose in the air, as she left to harass another couple with her samples.

" The nerve," Tea grumbled. As if '_No'_ wasn't good enough. Those sales people were crazy!

" Come on," She gave a light tug on his hand, making her way through the people walking in the opposite direction.

" Now, let's see," She said to herself aloud, looking around. Sure she'd been to the mall, but it was to buy herself clothes, not _guy_ clothes.

_Is there even a place where they sell guy clothes?_ She shook her head_. Of course! How else would guys get their clothes?_

" There! This place looks nice enough," Tea said, pointing to the male department section. For some reason she felt excited. It was kind of fun shopping for someone else!

Celtic followed Tea, but his eyes were everywhere except in front of him. This place was incredible. He'd never seen so many people crowded together in one huge building.

Not only that, but everyone was dressed odd. Like his master, Yugi. He was disturbed by the amount of skin the girls around here showed.

He looked back ahead to Tea. He knew her, from his master's group of friends, and he knew he could trust her enough to follow her without being suspicious, of course with the exception of being slightly curious as to where she was taking him, and why she'd brought him to this place in the first place.

He stopped when she did, only to realize she had led herself and him in a store that had mostly men walking around inside, looking at clothes.

" Now remember what I said," He looked down at her when she spoke. " Stay with me, and we'll be good,"

She guided him down an isle, keeping a watchful eye on him while looking over the rack of shirts.

Soon enough, however, Tea was absorbed in the clothes. _I never knew there could be such a huge variety of guy clothes!_

She whisked through the shirts, specifically looking for a dark forest green colored shirt with sleeves. He would look weird in any other colorblack would do tooand it just gave her the heebie jeebies of thinking of Celtic in some t-shirt.

_Hmm, maybe even a turtleneck would do._ Soon enough she was looking around the store without realizing Celtic had fallen behind in another isle.

* * *

Celtic grimly eyed the empty isle. Where did she go? Without her he wouldn't know how to get out of this labyrinth, or whatever it was!

_Shimatta….._ if only he'd had his sword, he'd slice his way through till he found her.

" Hey there cutey pie. You wouldn't be lost would you?" Celtic whirled around, eyeing the man standing behind him. Being separated from the girl was aggravating enough, and the last thing he needed was distractions.

He stared down at the shorter man in a curt manner. He didn't like him for some reason, his aura was giving off bad vibes….

Not only that but Celtic didn't fail to notice the man was dressed in a woman's attire. He was disturbed by this. Where was that girl?

Celtic turned slightly, but was stopped by the man who managed to grab him by his right hand.

" Leaving so soon?" Celtic made an annoyed grunting noise in his throat. He did not wish to resort to hurting this man for no reason, but if necessary….

" I must say," The man continued, eyeing Celtic in an openly manner. " You're clothes are very unique. I like that in a man."

Celtic quickly retracted his hand from the man. Was this man…..did he have the audacity to……_flirt_ with him?

" Don't feel like talking?" The man asked, looking disappointed by the blonde's silence. Celtic gave him a cold stare.

" That's alright…….I like my men quiet," The man let out a laugh.

Celtic backed up a good foot. Even though he was taller than the man by a good foot, _he_ felt threatened.

" Oh!" The man giggled. " And those elf ears of yours! Where did you get them? They look so real!" The man went up to touch them.

Celtic gave the man a rough shove to the ground. _No-one_ touched him! _Especially _his ears!

Not knowing his own strength, Celtic had involuntarily sent the man flying into a rack, all the clothes falling off their hangers and piling on him.

Celtic gave the man a silent, curt look.

" Oh my god! There you are!" Celtic turned to see Tea running toward him from the opposite end of the isle with several clothes tucked in her arms.

" I thought I lost you for sure!" She cried in relief, stopping to bend on her knees and catch her breath.

" What happened here?" She asked, looking over to the unconscious man who she could barely see under the stack of clothes if it weren't for his arm and leg sticking out.

Celtic didn't bother answering, just turned and walked down the isle where she'd just come from.

Tea gave the man one last look, before she dashed after Celtic. " Hey! Wait up! I can't lose you again!"

* * *

Tea eyed Celtic a moment. What exactly _had _happened back there in that store? Thanks to Celtic they'd been kicked out of the store!

_So much for getting him clothes!_ She thought with a loud sigh.

Celtic was stiffer than usual, and he kept looking around like someone was going to pop out and attack him. She frowned. Did that guy back at the store try to pick a fight with Celtic?

_Like he'd stand a chance!_ Tea gloated. Celtic wasn't just _any_ ordinary guy. He was a fighter, a warrior, one who was skilled in the art of swordsmanship. Not only that but he had to be a heck-load strong to lug that huge sword around all day!

_He must get back aches all the...WHOA! It's the guys!_ Tea ducked behind Celtic. Wait, what was she doing? She was supposed to be hiding _him_ from the guys, not herself!

" Hide!" She hissed, nudging Celtic into the nearest shop which happened to be a lingerie store.

" Teya? Dat you?" Joey walked up to her, Tristan tagging along, caught up in winking and giving his best charming smile to a group of middle school girls giggling in front of a bench.

Tea rolled her eyes. Tristan had some nerve flirting with girls who were half his age, let alone still kids!

" Who else?" Tea said, hands on hips, playfully glaring at the approaching blonde. Tristan managed to catch up after exchanging a few words with the girls who slipped him pieces of paper.

" That's gross, Tristan," Tea said, heatedly eyeing the brunette who was tucking the stack of papers in his pocket.

He grinned at her. " Just having some fun, Tea. It's not like I'm going to call them,"

Joey laughed at that. " Yeah right, man. Dose girls are probably da closest you'll get ta a girl,"

Tristan narrowed his eyes at the offensive comment. " Hey, Man! I thought we were buds?"

" We are," Joey confirmed with a wide grin. " Just statin' da truth," He looked at Tea. " I'm guessin ya heard 'bout Yugi's trip ta America?"

" Don't remind me," Tea mumbled, looking angrily to the side.

" Whoa, Tea," Tristan said. " We know you like Yugi and all, but isn't this a bit extreme?"

Tea let out a bitter laugh. " Me? _Extreme_? I'm not the one who asked Yugi to go to America for a _whole_ week!"

" It's not like dere goin on a date or anything," Joey said with a shrug. " 'Sides, dey look more like brotha and sista than a couple,"

" Really?" Tea asked, hopeful. " You really mean that, Joey?"

Tristan laughed. " Man, Tea, you got it bad,"

" Got what bad?" She snapped.

Joey's grin became full-fledged. " Nuttin'. So, what ya doin here, Teya? An' by ya-self?"

Her anger left quicker than Yami Bakura's appetite when he found out a banana split with strawberry, chocolate, and pineapple syrup looked similar to the Pharaoh's hair style and color.

And poor Bakura, he'd spent a good dollar bill on that sundae! Yami Bakura was so ungrateful sometimes!

" Teya? Earth ta, Teya!" Joey waved his hand in front of her face.

She looked sharply at him. " What? Oh, sorry guys. Uhm….I just came to shop for some new shoes….heh…..you know how us girls are,"

Both boys' muttered under there breath; they knew well of girls and shopping.

" Why are _you _guys here?"

Joey scratched the back of his head. " Mai's birthday's comin up"

" He wants to buy her a gift!" Tristan blurted. Joey glared at him. " What?" Tristan looked on innocently.

Tea smiled. " Really? Wow, Joey, didn't think of you as the romantic type,"

" Ah, shut up!" He mumbled, looking away from her.

Tristan snorted. " He's such a doofus when it comes to '_Mai_'," If it hadn't been for his comical impersonation of what Joey sounded like when he said her name, the blonde wouldn't have tackled him to the ground in the middle of a mall.

" _GUYS_!" She shouted, trying to pull them apart. " If you don't stop right now, I'm going to tell Mai and Serenity what you guys did!"

They stopped, freezing in place. Tea let out a loud breath. _Well it worked…_

_

* * *

_

Celtic wandered the store, a small one crowded mostly with women, few men who looked like they'd rather be somewhere else. He plucked at the garments hung on wired hangers.

What were these things? He lifted up the flimsy cloth and put it against the light. Was it some sort of cloth to clean weapons? It was silky, the softest stuff he'd ever felt.

He pressed it to his right cheek. Indeed his clothes were rough and worn from battle, but this was the finest material he'd felt.

He studied it again, then looked at the small white tag poking out from just beneath the hem on the inside. He lifted it and looked it over. It was numbered. Five? What did five represent?

He lowered it and put it back on the hanger.

Some women were looking at him, talking back and both in little huddles.

He gave a low grunt. What were they staring at? He caught bits and pieces of their conversation. His sensitive hearing did come in handy once in awhile.

" How adorable. He must be shopping for his girlfriend!"

" Or wife!" Another suggested. The women nodded, looked back at Celtic, then back at each other.

" You don't see guys like that these days!"

" He is rather odd looking." One commented. The stout woman beside her nodded. " He must be out of town, just look at those clothes!"

" I wonder who the lucky girl is?" One questioned. They all shrugged. " Maybe he just likes expressing himself?"

" Oh, an expressive guy, definitely not common," The women giggled at the inward joke.

Celtic looked away, feeling rather uncomfortable under their eyes. Maybe he would go look for Tea. Those women were beginning to nerve him.

" Oh! He's leaving!" One of the older women piped. They all shared a sigh of disappointment; it wasn't everyday a guy went shopping for underwear for his girlfriend!

* * *

_I thought I told him to stay put!_ Tea quickly looked away, hoping Celtic wouldn't recognize her, and praying the guys wouldn't get suspicious with a six foot four armor clad guy, who looked very much like _the_ Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in Duel Monsters, walking in their direction.

" Do you see wut I see?" Joey said, directing Tristan's attention behind Tea.

Tea panicked. _Too late! They recognize him! Shoot! How am I going to explain this to them?_

Tristan peeked around Tea. " You mean…."

Tea prepared for the worst, sucking in a deep breath and briefly shutting her eyes.

" …..a bunch of really hot chicks?"

Joey laughed, and both him and Tristan exchanged a high-five. " I say we go work our charm!"

" Yeah! After all, we need the practice, so we can _really _be studs for Serenity and Mai!"

Tea let out the breath she'd been holding. _Oh thank God!_

For once she was glad Tristan and Joey weren't the 'brightest' guys on the block.

" We'll catch ya later, Teya!" Joey called, waving to her before dashing off to the group of girls.

" Yeah, see you later, Tea! Don't go killing anybody now!" Tristan said, before running after Joey.

Tea rolled her eyes. " Yeah, yeah, just go already!" Like she'd kill someone!

She screamed when someone grabbed her by her shoulder. The first thought in her head was, _Pedophile!_ And not wasting any time, she whirled around sharply and slapped the guy across the face.

Celtic stood in place, silently stunned that the girl had just smacked him across the face. His cheek stung, a bright red from the harsh slap. He didn't make a move to talk or nurse his cheek, just stood still, like a statue.

Tea gasped. " Celtic! I'm _so_ sorry!" She apologized. She moved her hand over the cheek she'd slapped, a heavy weight of guilt pressuring her shoulders when she saw something flicker in his eyes.

She must've hit him hard to make him actually respond to it! She softly moved her fingers over the red spot on his cheek.

" I didn't know it was you. I thought…." She paused. " I'm really sorry…"

She knew that the slap probably didn't even affect him, but she had a good feeling he was shocked by her actions. Nothing in his facial expressions showed it, as he kept a blank mask of indifference, a calm tranquil look, but his eyes expressed it all.

She felt like she'd cheated on him or something, and they weren't even dating! She lowered her hand from his cheek.

" I feel horrible….." She sighed. She felt like the worst person on the planet. She felt cruel, evil, bad enough to be in Bakura and Marik's group!

They could be buds now! Tea the heatless jerk who slaps innocent guys like Celtic, with her two buds Bakura and Marik who just liked hurting people and sending them to the shadow realm!

But what could she say? Sorry wasn't enough, and it didn't make the guilt go away. The redness was already going away, a soft pink now, and there were no severe injuries on his face, but she felt ashamed nonetheless.

He was silently studying her again, his eyes deeply fixated on her face. No-one had ever looked at her so _intensely_.

She shifted nervously under the thick weight of his eyes. " Maybe we should head back home? Is that okay?"

He didn't nod, shake his head, or make any gestures that he even heard or understood her. Tea bit her lip, looking to the side nervously. The mall had become unusually quiet, the voices, footsteps, music, it all seemed to zone out till all she could hear was the rapid beating of her heart.

_Say something…..anything._ She felt like a fool, like she normally felt around Yami and Yugi, a shaky, edgy feeling you got when you were around your crush.

She inwardly shook her head, trying to get herself together. _He still needs clothes. I came here to buy him clothes, not freak out and give up just because I feel like the meanest.….biggest jerk….I feel meaner than Kaiba!_

She grabbed his hand. " Come on, we need to get you some clothes," He didn't object, quietly following in step beside her.

She squeezed his hand, not bothering to look at him. " I…didn't hit you hard did I?"

Of course he didn't answer back. She sighed. For once, Tea _hated _shopping.

* * *

Unfortunately after Tea had shopped for some clothes for Celtic, she decided to take a shorter route back home…

" Let's go this way!" Tea said, pointing down the alley that led to another street. With all the bags in her arms, not wanting to burden Celtic and ask him to carry them, she squeezed through the slim path with him following close behind.

When they managed to meander through, they were back on the street. Of course, with ten bags piled in her arms, Tea didn't see the group of girls coming from the opposite direction.

WHAM!

" Whoa!" The bags flew in the air. With a flail of her arms, Tea tripped backwards and into Celtic who easily caught her and steadied her from falling.

The bags of clothes, however, weren't so lucky, and neither were the group of girls who were all piled over one another.

_The clothes!_ Tea slapped her hands over her head and looked at the scattered clothes on the street and sidewalk

" Watch where you're going lady!" One of the middle school girls shouted, picking herself off the floor along with her friends who looked frustrated and angry.

" You almost killed us!" Another cried, rubbing the scratch on her elbow.

" _Lady_?" Tea muttered stiffly, right eye twitching. They made her sound old! " Well _sorry_," She grumbled.

Reluctantly, after giving them a good glare, Tea knelt down and collected all the clothes from the sidewalk. These girls had some nerve giving _her _attitude. They should've been paying attention too! It wasn't entirely _her_ fault!

It must've been a trick of the light, but Tea could've sworn, when she looked at them, that they'd all turned into Rebecca, laughing and pointing at her, chanting, ' You should've known I'd get Yugi!'

Tea gripped the clothes, almost making rips in them. _Breathe, Tea! They're not Rebecca! They're just a bunch of really annoying girls!_

About to give them a piece of her mind, because frankly she felt she done her fair share by apologizing, and they still had the nerve to give her evil looks, she wasn't about to let these little girls ruin her day or step all over her!

She didn't even let _Kaiba _back-talk her without giving him a good whiplash!

" Listen here…" She started, only to stop when she realized they weren't listening or even looking at her. They were looking behind her, rather, with big stars in their eyes, some with hearts.

" Wow…" One breathed. " He's so….."

" _KAWAII_!" They all cheered.

Tea looked behind her. Celtic? Did they mean Celtic was cute? She couldn't help but laugh. He wasn't cute! Okay…maybe just an _incy _bit…..okay maybe he was drop-dead gorgeous!

_Still,_ Tea thought._ He's a card. You shouldn't think a card is cute!_

At this point Tea had barely managed to pick up all of the clothes and put them back in their bags. 

" You must be his sister or something," One of the girls whispered, hopeful; Celtic was a stud to them, he just had to be single!

" No, I'm not," She gritted out, standing and pressing the bags tight to her chest. She really wanted to just get home, not deal with them!

" Oh, I know!" One squealed, smiling, but it wasn't the least bit friendly. " You_ must _be his mother,"

" Yeah," One agreed in a giggle. " You _are _old enough!" They all burst out laughing.

Tea gasped. _Those little! Oh! Just wait! _She was going to give them a good whack to teach them to talk to her like that!

Tea stepped forward, ready to take them on. She stumbled a bit, caught off guard, when Celtic restrained her with his hand on her shoulder.

" Hey!" She cried, frustrated. Was he defending them? " I'm not going to let them get away with talking to me like that!" Tea said, snapping an angry glare in their direction.

His grip tightened to a light squeeze. He obviously objected to her decision.

Tea puffed, still a bit peeved. She understood he didn't want her to go harm those girls without good reason, but hey, she felt being called old was good enough!

" Hmph," One of the girls said, catching Tea's attention. " I can't believe he's on her side!"

" She's probably using some kind of freaky witchcraft on him!" One cried, eyes wide. The rest of the girls gasped.

" Yeah! There's no way he'd go out with her based on _looks_!"

" Oh! Let me at 'em, Celtic!" Tea cried, trying to wiggle out of his grip. The next thing she knew her face was buried in his chest, one of his arms encircled around her shoulders, keeping her there. She couldn't help the blush that crept into her face. No guy had ever touched her like this. Well, sure Yugi, but it was always those friendly hugs.

_Sometimes….. _Tea's eyes drooped_. Sometimes I wonder if Yugi will ever like me back._

She pressed her face deeper into the breast plate strapped over his chest, her head barely reaching it. She didn't know why but being so close to him like this, being held like this, even if to Celtic it was just to restrain her, all the things she never wanted to think about, the possibilities, the horrible what if's, they all came full-force.

What if she _was_ wasting her time? Yugi didn't like her past a good friend, it was obvious. His actions, his smiles, everything, it was all just for a friend. Nothing else.

Suddenly she didn't feel like wasting her time on those girls. She just wanted to go home and get away from it all. And fast.

" Let's go…" Tea said, moving her head off his chest, not looking at him.

He looked at her a moment, before he removed his arm from around her. Something was troubling her, he _sensed_ it.

The group of girls, realizing the sudden shiftof mood, reluctantly left, albeit hesitant to not get the 'kawaii' armored boy's number or address!

Tea let herself lean against Celtic's left side, the leader and follower in a sense, as she lead them to her house, but followed his strong stride. If it weren't for him she probably wouldn't have made it back home.

_The only one that can help me get my feelings straight….. _Tea sighed._ Is going to be enjoying himself in America for a week._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the 2nd chap! Not exactly a masterpiece, but eh! I figure it had some funny parts. And if none of you got it, Celtic _was_ looking at underwear in the lingerie store! Lol. And yes, that was a gay man flirting with Celtic! No offence to homosexuals! It was just part of the fic, so no hard feelings!

****

READ & REVIEW! XD


	3. Celtic Likes Soft Stuff!

****

HIDDEN SECRETS

* * *

Tea didn't think it was possible for someone to look so clueless; especially when it was coming from Celtic who she didn't even think was capable of emotion other then the indifference mask he permanently wore.

_Guess I was wrong…_ She lowered the shirt." You've never put on a shirt before?" She stared in disbelief.

The blank look said it all. Tea sighed. _Oh-boy….I have a bad feeling about this. _She picked up the boxers and held them in front of him.

" How about these? Look the slightest familiar?" _Of course not, Tea, you baka! He's an ancient card! He doesn't even know how to talk!_

She put them aside when he just stared. _How am I going to do this? Come on, Tea, _think! 

" Okay…this is going to sound crazy, but I'm going to dress you, alright? So don't freak out." She warned, thinking to herself the whole time, _You're the one freaking out here!_

She gave his armor a stressful look. _This is going to be awhile…_

" Can you bend a little?" She asked, struggling on her tip-toes to reach up and remove the steel helmet on his head.

He bowed his head when she jumped up to grab at the helmet, and his face collided right between her breasts, almost as though it had been planned.

Squeaking, Tea leapt back, blushing furiously, bringing a hand over her beating heart. She couldn't believe that just happened!

She covered her face with her hands, groaning. How could she be so stupid!

Celtic swallowed hard. Never in his life had he felt something so…. soft.

Nervously, Tea grabbed the clothes. " Let's just get this over with, okay?" Wanting to get her mind off of what just happened, she busied herself with removing his armor.

" This stuff…." Gasping, she pulled harder at the metal gear strapped to his chest and shoulders from behind where it was hooked. " …is so heavy---oof!" With a click it popped off, hurling Tea back onto the floor.

Groaning, rubbing her bottom, she took a moment to stand up. Who knew undressing a guy could be so tough!

If I knew it was going to be this hard, I would've gotten some pliers!

Moving to stand in front of him, she pulled the gear off his upper body, grabbing the three-piece armor and letting it fall to the floor at their feet with a loud bang.

To her horror, she realized he had more on._He must be carrying over a hundred pounds worth of steel with all this armor!_

She studied the thin metal belt draped on his hips, coming down in the middle, just over his groin, in two diamond shaped plates, one overlapping the other.

_How am I going to take that off without….without touching him?_ She blushed._ No time for bad thoughts!_

Slowly, getting on her knees, facing him, she moved her arms around him, blindly searching for the hooks.

_I can't believe I'm doing this._ Swallowing hard, she closed her eyes, moving her hands over the belt in an effort to take it off.

Celtic stared down at her curiously, wondering what she was looking for. He found it rather amusing how his clothes were so foreign to her, while hers were unfamiliar and strange to him.

He reached down, grabbing her hands and guiding them on the sides of his hips, letting her fingers get a firm grasp around the metal bar around his hips, before he led her hands down the sides of his thighs, bringing the belt along.

After getting the thing off him, Tea could only realize in shock that all she had to do was pull it off him.

_And to think I was practically groping him!_ Now with that off him she could see the faintest outlines of his…

_Bad thoughts! Bad! BAD!_

Could it get any worse than this? This was, undoubtedly, the most terrifying experience ever! She felt like she was practically stripping him!

_He doesn't even look the slightest nervous! The jerk!_ She wished she could be as calm as him. Then again he wasn't the one undressing someone of the opposite sex, _and_ for the first time!

There's no way it can get any worse than this.

* * *

Yugi stared up at the two-story house. " Well…here goes nothing. I hope I didn't get Tea at a bad time," he headed up the stone path that led to the door.

It was a last minute thing, a spur of the moment, feeling compelled to go tell his friends goodbye before he left to America.

He was excited, especially with the good news that a possibility of finding more information on the Pharaoh would be found.

Stopping in front of the door, taking a deep breath, hoping he wasn't blushing or sweating in nervousness--being around Tea tended to have that affect on him---he finally got the courage to knock on the door.

_The door…._He noticed, pulling his hand away after the door swung slightly open on its own._ It's unlocked…….why would Tea's door be unlocked?_

Worriedly, taking a quiet, cautious step inside, he looked around, gaining fear and panic by the second as the dreaded "what-if's" started flooding his mind with images he'd rather not think about.

What if…..what if she was being robbed? What if the robber was still in the house….? What if he was holding Tea hostage somewhere?

" T-Tea?" He squeaked. It was times like these he wished Yami would take over; he wasn't fond of horror movies and had a weak stomach for violence and blood.

Not to mention he wasn't exactly the best fighter, he was a target for bullies at school after-all. Thankfully that all ended when Joey and Tristan became his friends, like two sidekicks that always watched his back.

_Please let her be alright,_ Louder, with more confidence, he called out her name again, " Tea?"

Nothing.

Silence.

He shut the door quietly behind him, too concerned about Tea to replace his sneakers with the slippers by the door, old Japanese customs weren't exactly his top priority in a situation like this.

He stopped dead in his tracks, too shaken to speak or move from his spot at the entrance of the family room.

Thankfully she was okay……but she wasn't alone.

Gulping, blushing a bright red, he looked away. He couldn't believe his eyes! He had to be seeing things!

Tea would never…no…would she? Of course not! She'd _never_ undress a guy!

He'd looked away too fast to see the boy's face, but it had been covered by a lampshade anyway that happened to be in his line of viewing, cutting off the boy's face and neck.

Tea stopped pulling down the steel hip huggers on Celtic, hands frozen on his waist, dreading that the presence behind her _was_ a person. Or more importantly, Yugi.

_Don't let it be him, don't let it be him,_ She prayed,moving her head slowly to the left.

" H-hey Yugi…" She resisted the urge to slap her forehead. _Stupid, stupid!_

" I…uhm…I--I didn't know," He stammered, trying to keep his face to the side, hidden from view, too embarrassed to face her in his condition.

He swallowed, then took a deep breath. " I didn't know you had company."

Tea nervously stood, taking her hands off Celtic's waist when she realized they'd been permanently stuck there till now.

" It's okay…." She looked around the room, hoping to find something to cover Celtic with. If Yugi saw his face, she'd be doomed!

There was no way he wouldn't see the resemblance. _Think, think, what to do, what to do! Come on, Tea, you have to have _something!

Yugi's head started turning in their direction.

" I just wanted to say…..goodbye…" He trailed off, eyes rounding as he watched Tea literally grab the young man's face and shove it right into her chest, covering his face just before he could see him. It was almost like she was purposely trying to hide his identity.

With a nervous laugh, a blush soon following, unbelieving that she had Celtic's face firmly buried in her chest, she looked at Yugi.

" Uhm……he isn't feeling well," She explained.

Yugi nodded. " Is he...a friend?"

She laughed aloud, almost dramatically. " I guess you could say that!" She clamped her mouth shut. She was acting like a complete moron! Yugi _had _to have figured it out by now!

I mean, come on! He wasn't feeling well? Like that explained why she had the guys face in her chest!

Tea stroked Celtic's hair in a loving, motherly fashion. " Yeah, he, uh,ate something and he feels dizzy now. I guess my cooking isn't too great." She lied.

Yugi smiled strangely. " Oh. Well I…just came to say bye before I went to America."

Tea stiffened at the mention. She'd completely forgotten he was going to America with Rebecca after all the stuff that had been going on.

_Rebecca….._She gritted her teeth. _That girl has some nerve! I can't_ stand _her!_ Her grip unknowingly tightened on Celtic's hair, pushing his face harder between her breasts, effectively cutting off his air and suffocating him.

Celtic breathed hard, unable to believe the girl's actions, and also due to the fact that he couldn't breathe.

His hands grabbed for the nearest object to steady himself from falling. Once he had a good grab on something, he found his hands curiously squeezing the soft, rounded objects.

Tea squeaked, almost biting her tongue to keep quiet, trying not to get Yugi's attention. She couldn't believe it……Celtic was grabbing her _butt_!

She blushed. _I can't take this much longer. If I don't get Yugi out of here soon, I'll end up like this for forever!_

She sidestepped, keeping Celtic's head down on her chest. " Uhm….I'll be right back Yugi…."

Yugi blinked, watching her slowly sidestep out of the family room and into the kitchen with….hmm, now that he thought about it, he didn't even know that guy's name.

* * *

Tea sighed once inside the kitchen, letting go of Celtic's head. Celtic moved his hands off her butt once he could see just what he'd been grabbing onto for the past five minutes. 

Oddly he felt disappointed as he moved his head up and away, ignoring the ache in his neck from having it bent for so long.

For a girl of her age….she had a……he coughed……healthy body.

" I…..I'm really sorry about…..back there….with the…….and Yugi," She blurted, waving her hands about in a slight fit.

Whenever she was around him she felt like a kid, always messing up something and making a fool of herself.

He cleared his throat, the indifferent mask slipping back in place. " Ah,"

She looked sharply up at him. " I--I just didn't want him to see you. You understand, don't you?" He stared silently at her.

She looked away, feeling nervous. " Stay here till I come and get you, okay?"

He watched her walk off and for a moment he felt compelled to see his Master in person, but if he did it'd disappoint her, and he didn't know why, but he didn't want that.

* * *

" Is he feeling okay?" Yugi asked, looking at Tea as she walked back in by herself. 

She nodded. " He uh…..got all the bad stuff out. Thankfully he made it to the trashcan in time."

Yugi nodded, trying not to picture the unpleasant image.

" I'll really miss you Yugi," She suddenly said, whispering, keeping her eyes strained on him.

" And I hope you have fun with….." She took a deep breath, "_Rebecca_," She stressed, teeth grinding.

Yugi smiled. " I will, and thank you, Tea. I'll miss you too,"

She walked toward him uneasily. In an awkward hug, she pulled the small teen in her arms.

" Be sure to come back soon, okay? And don't have too much fun without me!" She teased.

Yugi nodded, keeping his head on her chest to hide the blush on his cheeks. " I will,"

She pulled back after awhile. " Well, you'd best get going. I don't want to make you late,"

He nodded. " Tell the guys I said bye,"

She looked at him curiously. " You couldn't get a hold of Joey _or_ Tristan?"

He shook his head, causing her to laugh aloud and say. " Figures."

Tea led him to the door. " Be sure to keep in contact,"

Yugi smiled. " I'm only leaving for a week, Tea!" He scolded.

She smiled despite herself. _Just want to make sure you and Rebecca don't have _too _much fun._

_

* * *

_

Celtic watched the exchange from afar. He was still very unfamiliar with English, having known Egyptian all his life, finding it hard to decipher some words the two were saying.

Like what was this Rebecca thing? Whatever it was, the girl looked highly upset about it whenever it was mentioned.

He looked away, realizing he had been eavesdropping, something he'd never do. It was improper and impolite.

Shutting his eyes for a brief moment, he listened to their voices, the opening and closing of the front door,then Tea'sapproaching footsteps.

" You can come out now," Tea said, coming into view.

He nodded his head, following her back out into the family room. She took hold of his hand halfway there, guiding him to the sofa like a lost child. Oddly he wasn't bothered by the motherly action, finding comfort in the contact.

In all honesty it had been a long time since he'd last come in contact with a person and not a holographic duel monster.

He sat on the sofa with her. He wondered why she was suddenly so serious and quiet.

" I really hate doing this to you, keeping you locked up, but…" She didn't want to come out and say it. He'd probably think she was some kind of freak.

I mean, honestly, how would he react if she told him that she was scared for his safety?

Oh please Tea, like you can protect him any better than the next guy?

She shook her head. " You look tired, and I know I am, so why don't we just hit the sack?"

He gave her a blank stare. Tea laughed. " I mean, 'go to bed',"

He nodded. He was tired. It was a foreign feeling, one he'd forgotten long ago, but the feeling was back now. When he was a duel monster, nothing but a card, a hologram, sleep wasn't something he had to concern himself with.

His stomach gave a low growl. Hunger, he'd forgotten what food tasted like, or, for that matter, what it felt like to crave food.

Tea laughed, obviously catching the sound. " Hungry? I can make a last minute snack right now?"

He nodded, bowing his head to show his appreciation. " Arigato,"

Slowly he was starting to feel comfortable around her enough to speak to her. The only one he felt was honored enough to have him speak to them was his Master, Yugi, the holder of his card.

It would be rude not to talk to her, after all, she had given him a home to stay in, clothes to wear, and now she was providing him with food and drinks.

" Alright, I'll see what I can make. I'll try to hurry," She said, standing from the couch with a blush; his deep voice still gave her the shivers, and not in a bad way.

He followed her movements to the kitchen before looking back ahead with a blank stare. Sleep could wait for now, right now he was starving.

* * *

Tea giggled, watching from across the table asCeltic tried eating the food, but he was having difficulty using a fork. 

" Here," She said, reaching across the small table, taking hold of his right hand, smiling as she did so.

" Put it in your hand like this," She guided his long fingers over the fork till he was holding the thin metal bar between his thumb and pointer finger.

She let go of his hand, leaning back in her seat, watching him gradually get use to the grip on the fork before he started eating the Japanese cuisine she'd made at a slow, calculating pace.

She could tell he was forcing himself to eat that way, manners and all, not making a mess.

" It's okay to pig out once in awhile," She assured, smiling at him. He stopped eating to stare up at her. She shifted uneasily under his stare.

" I know you're hungry, so just forget about manners for today."

He looked back at the plate in front of him, agreeing to her words in his mind, before he started shoveling the sushi and rice in his mouth all at once, making Joey and Tristan look like etiquette eaters.

She laughed at the sight, unable to stop herself from just enjoying the moment, not worrying about what Yugi was doing right now on the plane to America, not worrying about tomorrow, nothing, simply concentrating on enjoying his company.

He looked up at her, cheeks bulging with food he had yet to swallow. Tea laughed out loud. For once in her life she wasn't alone, and the empty house seemed less empty.

* * *

" Will you be okay in here by yourself?" She knew she was probably just being paranoid, acting like an annoying mother hen, but she couldn't help but worry about him when he was by himself and not with her. 

He nodded. She gripped the handle of the door with a sweaty palm. " Well…goodnight," Quickly she leaned up on her tip-toes and planted a soft goodnight kiss on his cheek, before shutting the door and leaving him to sleep.

Celtic stared, bewildered, but not showing it, at the door, fingers tracing the warm, tingling spot on his right cheek.

The girl was truly……confusing. His hand dropped to his side. Perhaps being in the human world again after all these years wasn't that bad after all…

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the slow update! (bows profusely) I never knew it was so hard writing with another author. O.o Vaz has been busy lately and I don't blame her, so I decided to write the third chapter. Hopefully Vaz will write the next! I have temporary carpal tunnel from typing all by myself. (glares accusingly at Vaz) >.> 

Vaz: (blinks)

But still, owe thanks to Vaz for convincing me to write a Tea/Celtic fic with her. This is probably the first, and sadly only -.- , Celtic/ Tea fic out there, so hopefully all those fans out there are enjoying it!

Thanks to all the reviewers, me and Vaz appreciate it greatly! We hope you like this chapter. And please forgive me ( Princessyoukai) for my lame attempts at humor. -.-

****

READ AND REVIEW! XD It makes Celtic want Tea more.

Celtic: O.o

Tea: o.O


	4. Celtic the Molestor?

HIDDEN SECRETS

* * *

_One last look wouldn't hurt would it?_ Tea sighed, stopping in front of her parents' bedroom, the room Celtic was sleeping in.

It had been the fifth time she'd woken up in the middle of the night to go and check up on him, and not until now did she realize how paranoid she was being about his safety.

" He's probably fine…" She gripped the handle, turning it, ready to peek inside. _Still, it won't hurt. It's not like I'm spying on him or anything, just making sure he's okay._

Poking her head into the room, she looked around, squinting her eyes. _It's so dark, I can't see anything!_

Quietly she stepped in, tip-toeing to the bed he was sleeping on, stopping just beside him, leaning over to see he was sleeping quietly.

She smiled at the sight. _He looks so different sleeping…_real_ even._

His lips, a natural peach color, were parted the slightest, letting out small breaths of air. His hair, no longer held down by the heavy metal helmet, was spread out around his head like yellow silk.

She carefully moved her hand out to touch it, tempted by its ethereal glow. _It's so…smooth. Not even my hair's this soft! _She glared at him, envious.

_His hair definitely outdoes any guys' I've seen._ She laughed at that. Then again she _did _have friends with wild hair styles._ Especially Yugi…_

" Ohh!" She couldn't believe she'd just brought _him _up again. Why couldn't she get him out of her head? Did she really like Yugi that much?

_What if it's more than a crush? _She thought worriedly, biting her lip, still managing to run her fingers absently through Celtic's hair. She shook her head_. I've got to stop thinking about him so much._

She sulked inwardly. _It can't_ _be healthy._

She smiled down at Celtic, admiring his open green eyes----_W-wait a minute!_

She squeaked when she felt him grab her and fling her onto the bed, pushing her into the mattress, pinning her down with his body.

_W-what's he doing?_ Tea gasped, staring up at him with wide eyes.

" C-Celtic?" What if he'd mistaken her for a burglar and he was going to kill her! _I didn't think about that! _

She stared fearfully up at him, " It's me, T-Tea!"

She screamed when he wrapped his arms around her and pushed his face down on her neck. _Oh God! He's going to squeeze me to death! _She blinked when he just stayed there, keeping her in his arms, breathing softly against her neck, snoring.

_SNORING?_ " Celtic?" She cried, shaking him a bit._ I-I can't believe it! He's _asleep

_He did not just fall asleep on me…._Don't_ tell me he just fell asleep on me!_

She shifted under him, moving her head out from under his shoulder, finally able to breathe.

" Celtic! Celtic, wake up!" She hissed, shaking his shoulders more fiercely. Her eyes rounded to saucers. What if---what if he never woke up and she was stuck under him forever!

_I guess it's not that bad…Wait! What am I thinking?_ Just because he smelled extremely good and his body fit so perfectly---

_Whoa! I did _not _just think that! What's wrong with me? I-I think I'm starting to become claustrophobic!_ She pushed her hands against his shoulders, trying to push him off.

_Geez he's heavy! It must be all that muscle!_ She grunted, gritting her teeth, using allher strength.

_Oh, it's _useless She let her arms fall out, exhausted. " Of course he just _had _to be a deep sleeper…" She sighed, shutting her eyes. _Just my luck!_

She just hoped he woke up soon. It was starting to get really hot under him.

* * *

Celtic sighed, moving his arms around the cushiony pillow, breathing in its apricot smell. Oddly enough the pillow kept thrashing under him, but he figured it was just his imagination. It had been so long since he'd slept in a bed.

Hmm, not only that, but he could've sworn the pillow made…_noises_? He inwardly shook his head; a pillow talking wasn't possible.

He moved his hand from around the pillow, lifting it up to let it rest. He frowned. There it was again, that noise, a squealing sound.

He ignored it, too tired to care or bother.

Tea gasped. She couldn't believe this! Celtic was….was _GROPING_ her! She squealed when his hand fell over her right breast, resting there, pressing his palm against it.

Did he know that he was practically….molesting her in his sleep? She turned red in anger and embarrassment. She stared down, keeping her eyes on his hand. If he so much as _brushed_ it, she'd bite his head off!

Squeeze….caress.

" _WAKE UP YOU IDIOT_!" She screeched, cheeks flaming red. That hand of his was a complete pervert!

Celtic shifted above her, lifting his head up, opening his eyes slowly. _Oh thank god, he finally heard me!_

He stared blankly at her, eyes glazed and dull, before he moved his hand off her breast, replacing it with his face, resting his cheek against it.

_Oh my GOD!_ She trembled under him, breathing with difficultly, hysterical. How could this be happening? To_ her_? What did she ever do to deserve this!

She was kind, friendly, gave people like Bakura and Marik second chances, and yet here was her payback…._him_.

_Oh! When he wakes up I_swear_ he's going to get it! Accident or not!_

_

* * *

_

Celtic moved his cheek against the soft pillow, breathing in content. He couldn't believe how _cushiony _this pillow was. What did they put in these pillows to make them so…

_Soft…._he thought, dragging his cheek against it again.

Tea shook under him in anger and disbelief. Two hours, two _long _hours and he was still asleep! Didn't he need to go to the bathroom? How could someone stay in the same spot the whole night!

_I'm going to die here….._Tea dreaded_. And when the guys find me it'll be too late! I'll be a human_ pancake

" Wake up already…" She groaned, turning her head to the side. It felt like forever being under him, and slowly his weight was starting to get to her. It was excruciatingly hot, and she was starting to sweat from the heat coming from his body.

Whew! He's a personal heater! Why couldn't he show up in winter?

" Celtic…" She whined. It had been so long that she stopped caring _where _his head was laying, and how wrong this looked, only concentrating on how her friends would react if they every found out.

_I'm _doomed_…and it's all his fault!_ She thought, turning accusing eyes on Celtic

And then, like magic, he woke, just like that.

" Celtic?" She blinked. Were her eyes deceiving her or did someone up there _really _like her?

He lifted his face off her chest after realizing _what_ he'd been sleeping on for the past couple hours, an indescribable look in his eyes.

_Why's he looking at me like that?_ She fidgeted nervously, finally able to sit up as well as he got off her completely

" I--you wouldn't wake up…" She blurted, finding herself feeling responsible for the predicament. _Oh! The way he's looking at me….it makes _me_ feel bad!_

" I came to check up on you, and well, I guess you were still asleep, so it wasn't your fault…" She paused, realizing she'd been blabbing non-stop. " And, well, yeah…" How could she explain it? She couldn't.

He remained still, his eyes screwed tight on her, unmoving. _Say something…it's _your _fault!_

She found herself huffing in anger. " Why are you looking at me like that? I tried to wake you up." She defended.

His eyes finally fell away from her, blocking her view of the emotions going on in them. What was he thinking? Did he blame her? Did he not believe her? Did he think it was her fault?

_And of course no-one else was around but _him_, and_ he _was asleep!_

" Well," She swallowed hard. _Sound confident, you've stood up to worse. You've stood up to _Kaiba!

" I should go to bed." She quickly excused herself, climbing off the bed.

Before she made it to the door, she found something pulling her back, keeping her from moving any further.

" What?" She couldn't help but feel snappish. It _was_ his fault, and he made her feel like _she'd _violated him!

She found herself blushing, staring, captivated by his smoldering eyes, burning a clear message into her own.

I'm sorry.

" Alright! You're forgiven…" She playfully glared at him. " I _guess_."

Ding…Dong…

Tea blinked; was she hearing things? She looked at Celtic who said nothing and made no impression that he'd heard the...

_Ding Dong!_ " Hey! That's the door!" She gasped, staring at Celtic with wide eyes. " Stay in your room, okay? I'll be right back!"

He watched her dash out and race down the stairs, almost tripping on the last step in her hurry to answer the door as she reached out and flung it open, cheeks flushed from the run.

" Joey? Ah, hey…" She suddenly grew angry. " Wait a minute…What are you doing at my house at…." She turned to look at the clock in the kitchen, " …five in the morning!"

Joey shrugged, hands in his pant pockets, looking casual with his messy hair and smug grin. " I sorta…"

" Got kicked out?" She guessed, leaning against the doorframe with a knowing smile, arms crossed.

He laughed, scratching the back of his head. " Ya know me too well, Teya," He mumbled, looking down a moment, seemingly debating something.

" And…you wanted to know if you could stay at my house in the meantime?"

He looked up, eyes wide and round. " What are ya? Some sorta…psycho?"

She laughed, rolling her eyes. " It's _psychic_! And no, I just know you Joey."

He shrugged again, " So….can I? You know how Yuge's---"

" I know, I know," She cut in, not really in the mood to bring up _him_." What about Tristan?"

" He was out or somethin'. 'Sides, I dun think his parents like me." He grinned at that.

She laughed. " Well…." She was about to say yes, when she remembered what, or rather, _whom_ she was keeping a secret upstairs in her parents' room.

If I say yes Joey will find out about Celtic for sure! And with that big mouth of his, Yugi and everyone else will know!

She chewed at her lip. _But if I say no he'll get suspicious…Argh! Why me?_

" Listen, if it's too much trouble…" He started.

" No, it's not that!" She cursed. _Shoot! _" You can stay. But you'd better leave the day your dad lets you back in!" She warned, pointing a finger at him.

He grinned. " You're da best, Teya!"

She smiled weakly, the sickening feeling in her stomach getting worse. " What are friends for…?"

He stepped inside, adjusting the strap of his bag---obviously carrying spare clothes--over his shoulder, muttering a thanks to her as he passed.

Tea shut the door, banging her head against it afterward with a long, deep sigh. _What have I gotten myself into?_

_

* * *

_

Princessyoukai: We hope you liked the chapter! Again, bad attempt at humor, but I found it pretty funny! .

Vaz1201: We need ideas!

P.Y: Yes! o We're almost as desperate as Kaiba and Amelda who are looking up Tea's skirt!

Tea: WHAT?

Kaiba: Hmm…Hello Kitty?

Amelda: Very…intriguing…

Tea: AHH! --kicks them both in the chins--

Celtic: --grunts, pulling Tea against him--

P.Y: O.o Finally the guy shows possessiveness.

Vaz: Kaiba and Amelda are hentai --;

Kaiba&Amelda: AHHH! ---running from Celtic who's trying to slice them in half with his sword--

Tea: You go Celtic! --cheers--

****

READ AND REVIEW BECAUSE…

Celtic: It makes me friskier…..and want Tea.

Tea: o.O oh…he spoke…

Authoresses': ---anime fall---


	5. Joey gets KO'd!

_**HIDDEN SECRETS**_

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

* * *

**__**

_ Alright, so far so good..._Tea thought, pulling her head back after spying on Joey a good five minutes to make sure he wouldn't move from his spot on the couch, seemingly caught up in what was on the television.

"Aww, man! Not a commercial! I wuz gettin'inta dat!" He whined aloud, throwing another handful of chips in his mouth, crunching loudly, getting crumbs all over his shirt and pants.

Tea groaned. _Great, that's going to be fun cleaning..._Nonetheless she laughed at how immature he acted. _Well, back upstairs. _Quietly she made her way to the second floor to her parents'room, closing the door behind her once inside.

"Celtic?" She looked around the room for the mystical elf, finding him staring out the window of the room with a blank stare.

"Oh, there you are. Listen, Joey's downstairs. Do you remember who that is?" She came to stand beside him, staring at him expectantly.

He kept his head forward, eyes straight ahead, reflecting the moon in the sky.

"You know, he's about this tall," She raised her hand several inches above her head. "With messy blonde hair, brown eyes, has a younger..." She sighed, crossing her arms over her chest with a light glare in his direction.

"You're not even listening are you?"

She blinked, caught by surprise when he turned away from the window and looked down at her from his towering height, eyes unblinking and still.

She shivered inwardly. _Geez, talk about the third degree..._"I want you to keep out of sight if he's ever around, got it? I can't risk having him see you."

He looked at her a second longer before his head and eyes drifted back to the window, staring back outside.

_Ugh! I can't believe he's ignoring me! "_ Celtic! Did you hear me?" She asked, moving slightly in front of him, but she was too short---compared to him---to block his view of whatever he found fascinating outside

She threw her arms up in the air, offended and angry that he wouldn't even listen to what she had to say.

"Forget it!" She cried, stepping out from in front of him to stomp over to the door, clearly getting the message across that she was more than peeved.

"Talk about rude," She grumbled, walking out and shutting the door behind her, leaning against it afterward with a deep breath, closing her eyes to take a minute to relax.

"Teya? What're ya doin'?"

"AHH! Joey? Christ! Don't scare me like that!" She lightly slapped his arm, glaring at him in the process.

He shrugged, grin in place. "Sorry, Teya, didn't mean ta give ya a heart attack,"

"Just...don't do it again," She moved a hand over her heart to find itbeating rapidly under her chest.

"So...what were ya doin'in there?" He asked, looking at the door behind her.

She glared lightly at him. "None of your business."

"Oh, I get it..." He smirked slyly.

Tea blinked, her heart beating up again. "Y-You do?"

"Dat's yer parents' room, huh?"

She sighed_, I can't believe I freaked out over nothing. _"Which means this room is _off limits_, got that?" She poked a finger into his chest.

He laughed, lifting his arms up beside his head in mock surrender. "Alright, I get it.'Sides...I always have yer room to go in!"

Tea gasped. "You wouldn't!" She screeched when he ran into her room, shutting and locking the door behind him.

"Joey!" She shouted, banging viciously on the door. "You open this door _right now_!" She stopped hitting the door when she heard no sounds coming from inside.

"Joey?" She pressed her ear against the door, only to shriek when she heard her closet being opened.

"Joey! You stay out of there!" She heard him laughing inside, the closet being shut, then footsteps passing the door.

"Joey? Joey!" She banged her fist one last time on the door. "Come on! That stuffs private!"

"Man, Teya, I neva knew you were so..._big_,"

"What's that suppose to mean?" She demanded, glaring at the door. _He'd better_ _not be calling me fat!_

"Man, how da heck do you chicks put dis stuff on?"

"Joey! You'd better not be trying on my underwear!"

He laughed. "Nah, more like ya bra."

"JOEY! I'm going to _KILL_ you!" She started banging more persistently at the door, kicking and screaming for him to open up.

When he opened the door, she froze in shock and horror. "Joey..."

"How do I look?" He snickered, putting a hand behind him, posing withher bra on him, over his shirt.

"_TAKE THAT OFF RIGHT NOW_!" She screamed, grabbing him by the collar and shaking him.

Joey laughed all the while---even if he was getting kind of dizzy and he was sure his brains were being scrambled---enjoying this too much to let it end already.

"No way, Teya!" He grabbed her and whirled her around, catching her off guard as he started tickling her.

"Ack! N-Not f-fair. Joey, ahh! _STOP_!" Tea giggled loudly, tears of laughter running down her face as he tickled her sides.

* * *

Celtic knew she told him to stay inside, especially with that boy around, but he was tempted to look out and make sure she was fine. She'd been screaming and hitting things for the past ten minutes, and his protective nature was beginning to take over, guiding him to the door instinctively.

He opened it slowly at first, before throwing it open when he saw Tea being groped by some blonde boy standing behind her, his hands moving at a quick pace at her sides which was seemingly the cause of Tea's crying and red face---to him, at least.

Celtic tensed, eyes narrowing as he took note of the black item strapped around the boy's chest. He recalled that female clothing in the big place Tea had taken him. Then why was this boy wearing it? Was he some kind of sex offender?

Celtic grunted low in his throat. It seemed he was not only harming the girl, but he was wearing _women's _clothing.

Moving quickly, he grabbed Tea and pushed her aside, punching the boy square in the jaw.

"Oh my God! Joey!" Tea stared wide eyed at Celtic who now hovered over an unconscious Joey.

"Why'd you hit him?" She demanded. She squeaked when he rounded on her, pulling her into his arms.

_It's alright,_ His deep voice echoed in her mind,_ He won't hurt you anymore._

Tea blinked, before she started laughing hysterically, the action causing Celtic to let go and stare at her silently, not sure why she was reacting this way.

Perhaps she had become overjoyed that her attacker was out cold on the floor?

"H-He wasn't hurting me!" She laughed out, clutching her stomach as she did.

"He was _tickling _me!"

Tickling?

The word did not register to Celtic. He had never heard of this "_tickling_" before.

Tea smiled weakly up at him. "It's hard to explain, but he really wasn't hurting me. I promise." Her smile grew. " But thank you for helping me anyway."

She looked down at Joey who was still sprawled on the floor, knocked out cold with a bruising jaw. _Now what am I going to do? How am I going to explain to Joey how he got a huge bruise on his face?_

"Help me get him downstairs to the couch." Tea instructed Celtic. Celtic grunted, arms crossed. He still didn't trust that boy, even if he was a friend of his Master, he had attacked the girl and she just wanted to cover it up.

Celtic didn't like that boy one bit.

"Come on Celtic! Please?" Tea begged, thankful when he grudgingly picked up the boy with ease and flung him over a shoulder, before walking down the stairs and into the family room with Tea trailing behind.

"Careful!" Tea smacked a hand to her forehead when Celtic carelessly threw Joey on the couch, his head almost hitting the arm rest.

She reluctantly went to the dining table and grabbed one of the chairs, dragging it back in front of the couch by Joey's head.

She eyed the damage to his chin and part of his lower lip. " Let's see...ice and a cloth," She mumbled, dashing off.

Celtic watched her go into the downstairs bathroom, running out with a cloth moments later, before she was racing to the kitchen where she grabbed a handful of ice from the freezer, wrapping it up in the cloth.

" Alright, this'll have to do for now," She said, sighing as she took a seat in the chair she'd put by the couch, adjusting the cloth in her hand over Joey's chin and mouth, letting the ice numb it to ease the pain for when he woke.

Celtic kept close to Tea's side in case the boy woke and tried attacking her again. As far as he was concerned, the boy had used some mind control on Tea to make her side with him.

He definitely didn't like this boy. "Poor Joey," Tea sighed, running a hand through his messy blonde hair. She wondered if he'd even remember what happened.

She noticed Celtic at her side. "It's okay," She said, understanding his sudden over-protectiveness. "He won't hurt me; Joey's a friend."

She was surprised when he grabbed her and pulled her up from the chair, turning her to face him. "C-Celtic?" She asked, somewhat worried.

Celtic studied her face long and hard, his eyes tracing the smooth shape of her face, before settling on her lips. He knew one way to reverse the spell the boy had put over her.

Grabbing her shoulders in his hands, Celtic lowered his head and lightly pressed his mouth over hers.

Tea gasped, almost falling, overwhelmed by the magical tingle that passed from his mouth to hers, the kiss a mere press of lips, connecting their bodies, minds and souls.

She gripped his green shirt, suddenly lightheaded and dazed, as the breath of magic passed into her mouth and down her throat, settling in her stomach.

His mouth was still, parted the slightest over hers, not a kiss, or even a peck, merely a way to transfer the magic into her body to clear her thoughts and ease away any confusion.

Celtic, just about to pull back, stopped when she pressed her lips against his, shocked by her actions. Moving her arms around his neck, standing on her tip-toes to reach his mouth, she kissed his lips to her best ability as he remained still and unresponsive.

His lips were soft and slightly moist, tasting of rain and berries as she found herself drawing his bottom lip into her mouth to suck lightly. She didn't know what made her do it, whether it was the magic from his lips or the mere contact, she was addicted, wanting more.

Celtic's eyes fluttered shut. Never had a woman kissed him with such want and need. The feelings running through the kiss were too strong to ignore, and he found himself letting her continue, not pulling away.

It lasted a mere minute before she pulled back with a swollen mouth and red cheeks, embarrassed beyond belief.

"I-I'm so sorry, Celtic. I-I didn't mean to..." She quickly turned and sat back down in the chair beside Joey, too humiliated by her own actions to even look at him, let alone be in the same room as him.

Trying to look distracted, she kept her eyes on Joey's face, blindly wondering what the elf would do, or say. Would he ignore her?

Tea snorted. _He already does! _She bit her lip, _Why'd he kiss me in the first place? _The kiss had been short and simple, and she was suddenly curious if she should even consider that a kiss, let alone a peck. She absently pressed a hand over her lips in hopes of stopping the tingle that lingered on them.

She'd never let a guy kiss her before, and she wondered why she never did it. If they all felt that great, what was stopping her from doing it all the time?

She nibbled at her lip. _I'm too shy to even hold hands with a guy, let alone kiss one! _She flushed at the images that went with the thought.

She shook her head furiously. _You've got more important things to worry about, baka! Like how you're going to explain all this to Joey!_

She could lie and tell him he'd tripped and hit himself. Would he believe it? She was never good at lying; she'd never done it before.

_What if he figures it out and tells Yuugi? What'll I do then?_ Starting to panic, she stood and began pacing the family room, hands tangled in her hair in clear frustration.

She gave a startled noise when she bumped into Celtic who'd magically wandered in her path, her head colliding with his chest.

"Sorry." She stuttered, sidestepping to move around him when he grabbed her shoulders, keeping her in place.

She nervously looked up at him. _I have a really bad feeling that he's going to ask me why I kissed him. What am I going to say? 'Gee, I got caught up in the moment.'? Get real, Tea! That was no kiss he gave you! Whatever it was, it wasn't a kiss!_

She shifted uncomfortably when he kept quiet, his eyes studying her openly. Their gaze was broken when Joey grunted from the couch with a stir and a flutter of his eyes.

_Oh god, he's waking up! "_ You have to hurry upstairs before he sees you!" Tea hissed, gently shoving Celtic toward the stairs and out of the family room.

"Now remember, don't come out unless I tell you to okay?" She hated keeping him locked up in a room all day like some prisoner, just so Joey wouldn't find out, but she had no other choice.

"Come on, Celtic! You have to hurry!" When he wouldn't budge, even up the first step, she stopped and glared lightly at him. _Is he trying to get Joey suspicious? _

_I refuse to leave you alone in that boy's presence._ Tea blinked owlishly as his voice flooded her thoughts.

"But if he sees you," She started, only to stop when he looked firmly at her.

"I will not repeat myself." He spoke, aloud this time, his deep voice a mixture of a purr and a hiss. Tea fidgeted at the sound of it. When he did speak she cherished those moments; hearing him was almost an honor, as he rarely did it, and she found his voice nice to listen to.

"But he'll tell Yuugi...and then..." She didn't want to admit it, let alone with him right there, but the words just seemed to come out. "then he'll take you away and you'll be a card again. I don't..." She sucked in a deep breath. "I don't want that."

Before any more words could be exchanged, Joey walked out of the family room and into their direction, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with a groan of pain.

"Teya? Why does my jaw hurt like hell?" He asked, moving one hand down to nurse the bruise and welt.

Tea frantically looked at Celtic. _He can't be serious! Is he really refusing to go upstairs? What am I going to do?_

Joey's eyes began to crack open.

_Think, Tea, _think

His eyes were halfway open, slowly, slowly…

With a surge of confidence, Tea lunged at Celtic, tackling him to the ground with her chest right over his face.

Joey screamed at the sight. "For crying out loud, Teya! Can't ya do dat wit me not around?" He quickly covered his eyes and turned his head to the side, cursing his luck and horrible timing. Now he was going to have nightmares for the rest of his life!

_Yeck! And of Teya wit her breasts all over dat guys face! He shuddered as the images returned._ Why him? Why?

He turned his head back to where Tea was, but still managed to keep his eyes covered. _Wait a sec...since when did Teya have a boyfriend? She never mentioned him ta me 'an da guys! _

"Are ya two done yet? I'm losin'my appetite here! Man, Teya, have some shame and put dose balloons away! I think ya suffocatin'dat guy of yours!"

Tea flushed, before shooting Joey a glare, even if he couldn't see it. Balloons? Now that was uncalled for! But she couldn't move, if she did, Joey would see Celtic's face!

Celtic, meanwhile, found the position quite promising. He had already missed the feel of her breasts, soft and warm against his face. Despite the fact that it was rather hard to breathe with her breasts smashed up against his face, he couldn't deny the enjoyment he was getting out of this.

"Man, I'm gonna be sick." Joey muttered, turning his back to the couple, waiting for them to detach themselves seeing as they were practically glued together.

"Oh stop complaining, Joey. I just slipped." Tea defended, moving off Celtic.

Celtic moved into a sitting position, only to look at Tea when she suddenly started laughing, too quiet for Joey to hear but loud enough for him to.

If Celtic had a mirror, he would've seen the two, round, red imprints left on his face where Tea's chest had recently been.

Sobering up, Tea ushered him upstairs. "I'll be up there in a minute." She whispered, thankful when he reluctantly retreated upstairs and into her parents' room.

Joey turned just as Celtic had vanished down the hall and out of sight. "Who da heck was dat, Teya? Since when did ya have a boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend. He's a friend." She huffed, crossing her arms.

" Wut, he shy; does he not want ta meet me?"

She sighed. "I guess you could say that…" She held back a nervous laugh. _Way to go, Tea. Could you be anymore obvious?_

Joey eyed her a moment, raising both eyebrows suspiciously, before he gave his stomach a pat.

"Mind if I grab some grub? I'm starvin'."

Tea rolled her eyes, but laughed nonetheless, following him into the kitchen. "I bet you're wondering about that huge bruise on your face, right?"

Joey nodded, rummaging through her refrigerator with ease, as he had been to her house before and knew well of where all the good food was stored. "Yeah, mind explain'why I won't be able to show my face ta Mai till dis goes away?" He pointed to the bruise.

Tea smiled widely, almost secretly. "I knew it!"

"What?" He asked, oblivious, placing out some bread, mayonnaise, turkey, lettuce, and other things for his sandwich. "Knew what?" He demanded.

"You like _Mai_!" She cried, as though it was the most obvious answer on the planet.

"No I don't!" He defended, avoiding looking directly at her as he started making his sandwich. "You've been hangin'around da wrong crowd if ya think I like _her." _

Tea's smile grew wider, only to vanish when a loud crash was heard from upstairs.

"What da heck was dat?" Joey asked, stopping what he was doing to stare toward the stairs, as the sound had come from the second floor.

Tea's eyes rounded to saucers. _Oh no, Celtic!_

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun! Hah, I'm so evil. Not the best cliffhanger, but I tried! I hope you guys liked the chapter. It's been tough, but I managed to write another chapter _without_ Vaz! I tell ya, that girl is getting lazy on me! And this pairing was _her _idea too! -- lol. Oh well, I can't say I don't like it myself.

I believe this is the first Celtic/Tea pairing fic out there!

Tea: It is? Wow.

Celtic: --silent--

As always. Lol. As for Celtic talking. I really didn't want him to, as his character doesn't and isn't supposed to talk, like in the anime, because, apparently, the duel monster cards are all mute! But I figured the whole "telepathy" thing can work. As Tea could communicate with DMG that one ep...so yeah. Heh.

But he will talk sometimes, but little, brief things. It'd be freaky hearing him talk like a normal guy. O.o

Celtic: Yo -Yo hommie G. I want to hit that girl up ova'dere! Uh-huh, oh yeah, suga-momma.

Tea: You talking to me? O.o --horrified--

Celtic: --innocent-- Excuse me? You must be mistaken, girl. I do not speak in such a manner.

Tea: Hmm. I must be hearing things then! And, hey! I have a name!

Celtic: Yes I know. I scream it many a nights.

Tea: WHAT? --faints--

Marik: I KNEW Tea was the aggressor type. --smirks--

Celtic: Trust me...there's more. She also likes to...

Tea: OMG! STOP! And just let the readers REVIEW already!

_READ AND REVIEW! XD_


	6. I like Yugi! Not Celtic!

_**HIDDEN SECRETS**_

****

* * *

"I'll be right back," Tea said, looking at Joey. "Stay right here and _don't _move."

Joey shrugged, watching her run upstairs and out of sight. " Got more important things ta do den see what ya weird boyfriend is doin up dere." He mumbled, before he eyed his completed sandwich with starry eyes, devouring it in two whole bites.

"Ah, dat hits da spot."

* * *

_Oh.My._God! Tea thought, throwing the door to her parents' bedroom open to see Celtic with his right fist buried in the wall, the mirror that hung just nearby, over her mother's make-up vanity, shattered in pieces on the floor by his feet.

"Celtic..." Her eyes settled on him. "W-What's going on here?"

Ignoring her, he yanked his fist from the wall, leaving a deep indent where his fist had collided with the walls surface.

She rushed to his side, wary of the glass on the floor, reaching for his bloody hand instantly, ready to nurse his fingers that were bruised near the knuckles, but he pulled his hand away before she could check the damage.

"Celtic--" She started.

_Leave me; I am fine. _

She swallowed hard; he didn't sound at all pleased with her. She stared at him nervously, noting the tenseness in his posture. She never knew this violent side of him, and, personally, she liked him better when he was indifferent and lethargic when it came to anything and anyone.

But now. _It's like...like he's experiencing feelings. _Could it really be possible? Could Celtic, who was once a card, be feeling anger? Hate?

She took another step closer to him, her eyes focused on his face, admiring his perfect profile in vain as he turned his head further to the left, blocking her view.

"What's wrong? Are you...mad?" She didn't know why, but the thought of him being mad at her made her panicky.

_Leave,_ Ignoring his voice, she grabbed his forearm, forcing him to turn and face her, desperate to find out what was wrong with him.

"I won't leave," She said confidently, tilting her chin back, showing him she was determined to stay. But the minute her eyes met his, she regretted looking into them.

She searched his eyes, as he allowed her to, unable to decipher the jumbled emotions that burned in them, making them darker than normal.

"Something's wrong, and I want you to tell me what it is." She managed, finally, finding her voice.

He shut his eyes and turned at an angle where his face was directed toward the wall.

_You side with him...why?_

His voice was loud and clear in her mind, and she did all she could to resist reading the emotions buried just beneath the surface of them.

"I didn't side with anyone." She defended, faintly getting angry. "I just didn't want him to see you." She reasoned.

_You're ashamed of me._ It was more of a statement than a question.

She nearly jumped at the accusation. "I'm not ashamed of you!" She cried, incredulous, lowering her voice when she remembered Joey was downstairs, and he could be listening to everything.

"I just don't want Yugi to take you away." Shemumbled sourly, blushing. He probably didn't understand anything she was feeling right now.

"I really...enjoy your company." She continued, turning her back to him.

"You've grown on me, and I don't know why." She bowed her head, fisting her hands in her pajama shorts. "At first you were nothing but a card to me. But now..."

She shook her head. "Forget it, you wouldn't understand." She bit her tongue from saying anything else.

_Understand?_ Without looking, she felt him turn to her, his eyes staring deeply at her from behind, making her fidget uncomfortably

"You have feelings for me." He stated, surely, in that deep, monotone voice.

"I..." She scowled at him. Why did he look so sure of himself? _The nerve! Honestly, who does he take me for?_

"What?" She demanded, when he continued to look at her.

He said nothing, but did not look away from her. She blushed at the intensity of his stare.

She gave the side of her head a light jab. _What am I thinking? I've just known him for a few days, and already I can't stop blushing every time he looks at me like that..._

She put a hand to her chest, feeling it pound beneath her fingers. _And every time I'm around him, my heart speeds up. _This didn't mean she loved him. Did it?

No, she loved Yugi. _Yugi. _Not him. Not Celtic.

She gave her head a wild shake. "I see you as a friend." She confessed, but kept her eyes away from his. She was afraid if she looked at him, he'd see her own doubt.

_Celtic isn't...he isn't even real. The minute he's found out, he'll be a card again._ She bit her lip._ Am I selfish for not telling Yugi? Joey? The guys?_ Am I

She twiddled her fingers_. What if he wants to go back to being a card, and I'm holding him back? _She shut her eyes tightly. _I don't have a right to keep him here with me. But..._

"Yugi's away; I'm just looking out for him till he comes back. That's all." She reasoned aloud.

She finally looked up at Celtic. _No, you're not being fair, Tea. You've not _once _asked him who he's wanted to stay with. For all you know, he'd be better off with Yugi's grandpa._

"Celtic, I..." She fumbled around nervously with her wording. "Maybe you'd be safer at Yugi's place, with Mr. Mutou."

She spread her arms out slightly. "I don't know anything about taking care of a ca---" She quickly stopped, then corrected herself. "...you. In fact, I don't know anything about taking care of someone else other than myself."

She bowed her head. "What I'm trying to say is...maybe you should--"

_I refuse._ His voice hissed in her mind, huskier than normal.

She let out an exasperated sigh. "Just listen to me, okay?"

She stomped her foot when he turned his back to her. "Don't ignore me! I'm trying to be serious here! I'm trying to think about what _you _want. Not me."

She gasped the instant the last two words left her mouth. _Idiot! How could you let that slip? _

It was all thanks to that dumb kiss. It was giving her all these headaches, and now everything was confusing.

_First Yugi leaving to America. Now _this She couldn't handle the responsibility anymore. Keeping Celtic a secret was just too much to bare on her shoulders.

"Celtic." She called, but he kept his back to her, ignoring her presence all together. "Celtic!" _Ohh! This is really frustrating! I can't believe he's ignoring me like this! Of all times!_

Her cheeks puffed out, and her face turned red in anger. _He's being totally unfair. He won't even listen to me!_

"If you're going to act like this..." She hesitated, but when he didn't turn she gave up, and just let it out.

"I'm not taking care of you anymore!" She shouted, turning on her heel.

Before she was fully out of the room, she looked at him from the corner of her eye. "Get all your things. We're going to Yugi's."

_No._

Her mouth hung open in shock. "W-What?" _Did I hear right? Did Celtic just say _no?

She turned around to scold him, do anything in her power to convince him otherwise, only to find herself wrapped up in his arms.

Tea blushed the instant she felt his body come into contact with hers, the heat, emanating from him, comforting and, oddly enough, soothing her frantic thoughts.

"Celtic? What are..."

_I will not leave._ He said firmly in her mind, moving his arms tightly around her shoulders.

Lowering her eyes, she stared blankly at the fabric of his shirt, faintly inhaling its sandalwood scent. _His _scent. The scent she'd secretly grown to love.

"But I...I can't do it Celtic." She said, desperate to get him to understand. "I'm not the one who should be watching over you."

"It should be Yugi. Or...or Yugi's grandpa. Maybe even Joey or Tristan. But not me. I'm just not cut out for this." She confessed, willingly letting it all come off her shoulders.

What had she been thinking the minute she took Celtic to her house? _Oh, right, nothing. I was so freaked out I just did what came natural._

She bit her lower lip. She got to know the real Celtic. Not just the fighter for duels. But that aloof, indifferent elf that was protective and caring deep down. The elf she was slowly, undeniably, falling for.

_What am I saying? This is crazy! I'm _not_ falling for Celtic! I don't even know him that well! _He_ doesn't even know me that well! We're two, totally different people. _

It just wouldn't work out. Even if she did, one day, come to admit it, which she _wouldn't_-- because she was _not_ falling for a card, elf, duel monster, whatever he was!--they were too different.

She found her own arms moving around his waist, pulling him closer to her. _But I can't help want to enjoy him while he's still here...still _real.

She buried her face more firmly into his shirt. _It doesn't mean I like him. Just because I like having him around doesn't mean I like him as beyond a friend._

"I like Yugi." She assured herself aloud, the words muffled by his chest. _Don't I?_ She stared up at Celtic, barely managing to look him in the eye with their bodies so close together. She wondered what he was thinking about. Rather...

_What's he looking at?_ She followed his gaze to the open door...

Where Joey was standing.

* * *

**_A/N: -.-_ **I know what you're all thinking. Cruel, cruel authoress. But I couldn't help it! It just seemed to end good there. So I just thought, eh, what the heck, might as well have a cliffy! -o- My first good one too. O.o

I honestly don't know when I'll be updating guys. College starts on Monday for me, and I'm going to be crowded with work. _BUT_, I'll try my hardest to keep updating this fic. As well as my others, which I've delayed in as well. I can't help it! Blame writer's block! Lol.

Well I hope you enjoyed the chappy. And, could Tea really be falling for Celtic? So soon? Does he feel the same?

Celtic: Isn't it obvious?

Tea: You're so confusing! And why did you punch my wall? What am I going to tell my parents?

Celtic: --walks off--

Tea: --waving a fist in the air-- Hey! I'm talking to you! Don't ignore me! Argh!

-0- Well...you know the drill guys! **_READ AND REVIEW! _**And who knows, maybe Celtic will stop ignoring Tea, _and _give her a little something else. ;P


	7. GRR! I hate grocery shopping!

**HIDDEN SECRETS**

* * *

Whirling around, Tea stared wide eyed at Joey who stood in the doorway with a disbelieving expression, as if he didn't understand what he was looking at.

" T-Teya...is dat..." He pointed to Celtic with the index finger of his right hand, which was visibly shaking. In fact, his whole body was trembling in fright.

_Oh no! What am I going to do? There's no way I can get out of _this _one! _Tea took in a deep breath, while her brain frantically tried to think of an excuse, anything to make Joey not run off and tell the others.

_What if he tells Yugi? What am I saying, _of course _he'll tell Yugi! I have to think of something...but what? Come on you baka, think, _think! But nothing came out of her mouth. Not one word.

_Stupid, _stupid! " I, ah, Joey...you shouldn't be up, you're still injured." _Ugh, you idiot!_

" What da hell is goin'on Teya!" He demanded, completely ignoring her last statement as he stared at Celtic who remained standing behind her in an almost protective manner.

" Joey it's not what you think..." She stuttered, trying to calm him down; he looked about ready to hyperventilate_. Boy, do__ I know what _that _feels like!_

" I had to bring him here. He had no place to go!" She explained. "I was the only one who understood him! Yugi just left to America...and you and Tristan...you two wouldn't have even given him a chance. You two would've probably beaten him up!"

" Hold up, slow down Teya!" Joey said, trying to fully understand what she was saying without totally freaking out. " Just how da hell is _da_ Celtic Guardian standin'dere...and not be a hologram?"

Tea glanced at the elf from the corner of her eye briefly. " I-I'm not sure myself. It was the weirdest thing. The cards were glowing, and I accidentally dropped them, and when I went to pick them up he was standing right in front of me, flesh and all!"

" Let me get dis straight," Joey stuttered out. " He's _real_?"

She gave a hesitant nod.

" _Holy._" Joey's eyes grew to the size of saucers. " Dis is...dis is da coolest thing on da planet!" He shouted, laughing afterward.

" W-what?" She sputtered. _Then__ he's not going to tell Yugi? _She voiced her worries. " So then you'll keep this a secret? Just between you and me?"

Joey gave her a strange look. " Dere's no _way_ we can keep dis a secret Teya! Don't ya see! We _have_ ta tell da guys! Especially Yug!"

" _NO_!" She shouted, surprising both herself and Joey. She bit her lip, somewhat embarrassed by her outburst.

" Whadya mean _no_? We _gotta_ tell Yug dat one of his cards is livin'and breathin'!"

" Look, just hear me out." She said, flustered. " If we tell Yugi about Celtic what good will that do? He's all the way in America! We can't just go ruining his vacation. Especially when it's got to do with the Pharaoh."

Joey's look was pensive. " But we gotta tell 'em sometime."

"Just," Tea sighed. " Just wait till he gets back. Okay? Can you do that for me?"

" Why you so desperate not ta tell Yug?" His expression became suspicious.

" You hiding somethin' else from me?" He gave her room a thorough look, as if whatever else she was hiding would pop out right in front of him.

She rolled her eyes. " I'm not '_hiding'_ anything else, so stop giving me that look."

Joey frowned, glancing between her and Celtic who remained quiet throughout the entire thing, standing as still as a statue. " Can ya blame me, Teya? You've been hiding elf boy ova' dere for kami knows how long. Whadya expect from me?"

" I know but I felt it was the right thing to do."

" Right thing?" He repeated. " So den lying to ya friends is okay?"

" No! It's nothing like that Joey, and you _know_ it." She sent him an angry glare. He knew she would never keep something from them unless it was for hers and their own good.

" Man, I gotta say though, you really fooled me all dose otha'times. Sayin'it was ya '_friend'_." He grinned. " Looks like you been hangin'round me and Tristan too much."

Moving her hand behind her back, Tea grabbed one of Celtic's hands in hers, squeezing it for reassurance. Sure the guy was as talkative as a brick wall, but this silence was different, and she didn't like it one bit.

" So, uh," Joey's grin faded. " How long ya been keepin'him locked up in ya room?"

Tea sighed exasperatedly. " About two days."

" _TWO_!" He hollered.

" Yes two." She drawled. _Two _long _days. _

" What kinda stuff does he eat? An'does he eva, ya know, go to da bathroom?"

" _JOEY_!" She couldn't believe him! What kind of questions _were_ those?

Sighing with a cross of her arms, she gave the blonde an annoyed look. She really didn't want to be on this subject anymore, especially with the topic of it currently standing behind her.

" Yes he eats, and yes he goes to the bathroom, now stop asking dumb questions and go back to bed!" She ordered, pointing him toward the door.

He made a whining noise. " Aw, but Teya! I still gotta lot of quest---"

" Out! NOW!" She screamed, pushing him out.

Before he was completely out of the room he turned to her one last time, a wide grin on his face. " So two whole days wit him, eh? Whadya guys do all dat time?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

" Ohhhh, Joey! I mean it! Out! _NOW_! Or else you'll be sleeping outside!" With that she slammed the door in his face, muffling his laughter from the other side as he retreated downstairs to the family room.

_Ohh he gets me _so _mad sometimes! How could he even _think..! She bristled with anger before slowly calming down, remembering Celtic was still in the room.

Slowly, with a bead of sweat running down the side of her head, she turned to face the quiet elf.

" Sorry about that. Joey can be really _un-smart _sometimes." She gave a small laugh before it died down at the serious look on his face. He looked like he was ready to fight someone. Sheesh, couldn't the guy loosen up for just a _second_?

" You okay?" She asked, coming up beside him and resting a hand on his shoulder. Mistaking his sudden silence for Joey's earlier words, she quickly assured him aloud in a caring tone, " Don't listen to Joey. He talks like that to everyone. So don't let what he says get to you."

His eyes met hers, and in that instant she knew her assumptions were wrong, and he was not acting this way because of Joey.

" Celtic I..." She blushed, trying to hold herself together. " Do you really enjoy staying here with me? All I've done is hide you like some...some _freak_, when you're nothing like that."

She squinted her eyes, wondering why they were suddenly so moist. " I don't want you to think you have to stay here because I want you to. Or you think you owe it to me because I'm the one who took you in." While saying this, she kept her eyes on his, wishing she really _was_ psychic-- like Joey had so readily accused her of the other day-- then she could read his thoughts and find out what he really felt about her. What he felt _for_ her.

_What am I saying? This is too weird. I shouldn't even be _thinking _like this. Okay Tea, take it easy. Now remember, you're supposed to be thinking about Yugi, _not _Celtic! _

She let out a deep breath. _The__ only reason you keep thinking about Celtic is because he's right in front of you, baka. That's all. Nothing more. _

She felt a small smile tug at her lips. Finally. Now that she'd actually convinced herself the reason she always had her mind on Celtic these days wasn't because she liked him--because that was just plain ridiculous and crazy, seeing as she didn't even know him more than two days--

She nearly jumped up when she heard Joey shouting from downstairs. Stomping over and opening the door she shouted, " _WHAT_?" _I swear, Joey has the_ worst_ timing!_

" I'm starvin'Teya! And dere ain't nothin in da fridge!" He hollered.

Tea felt her jaw hit the ground. _That's__ impossible! I just went grocery shopping a few days ago! How can there be nothing..._Suddenly it dawned on her.

" _JOEY YOU FAT PIG! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ATE ALL THE FOOD IN MY HOUSE!_" She screeched.

Joey laughed innocently from downstairs, and she could've sworn she heard him snicker out a " Oops, my bad."

Tea cried inwardly. _What__ did I do to deserve all this? This has to be some sick nightmare! _But no such luck, Celtic was still in the room, and Joey was still laughing his head off downstairs--because apparently he thought her running out of food all thanks to him was just plain _hilarious. _

_Ohhh Joey, just you wait! _She shook a fist in the air, ready to clobber him.

She stopped thinking of ways to kill Joey when she felt Celtics presence near her, his chest almost brushing her back.

She instantly blushed, wondering what he was doing. She quickly turned around. " Uhm, listen Celtic, I have to go down to the grocery store to buy some food, okay? So do you think you can behave yourself and not do anything to Joey?" She asked, almost pleading with him.

As usual, he said nothing--not even blinking an eye-- as mute as a wall and as stiff as a board. She sighed loudly.

" I'll take that as a yes." She started walking out the room to her own to put on some warm clothes. " I'll be back in awhile okay?" She gave him a stern look. " I'm trusting you not to do anything, okay?"

Again, nothing. Tea sighed. _I__ wish he'd talk more. It's so awkward talking to him with him not saying anything back._

Celtic watched her silently through his eyes. He'd heard her every word, although he wasn't quite sure what a '_grocery store' _was, but he assumed it was a place to sell, trade and purchase food products.

He narrowed his eyes. He wasn't pleased at the idea of her going out somewhere by herself. What if she was attacked? He would not be at her side, as always, and she would not know how to properly defend herself. His lips thinned out in a straight line. It was decided, he would accompany her, whether she liked it or not.

Just as he had made his decision, she came out of her room wearing a blue sweater with a white stripe down the side of each sleeve, matching her blue sweatpants that also had a white stripe running the side of each pant leg.

His eyes shamelessly roamed over her, a slow up and down motion. He rather preferred her other attire. The one that every girl her age seemed to wear. The one that _didn't _cover so much.

" Well, I'm off." She announced, walking up to him with a wide smile. " I won't be long. Think you can manage without me?" She teased.

He said nothing but kept his eyes on her. Tea shivered under the hard look, before she cleared her throat to clear away some of the tension between them.

" Don't do anything I wouldn't do, and if you want to go downstairs that's fine. Now that Joey knows you're here, you don't have to stay locked up in my parents room." Her smile faded a bit. " I'm really sorry I had to do that to you."

There she went again, blaming herself. Celtic knew very well she was merely worried for his welfare, and for that he was grateful. Besides, he rather preferred the solitude. He did not delight in large crowds. He liked being by himself. It was just something he had grown used to while being a card. You worked alone, fought alone, traveled alone, and died alone.

His eyes drifted back to Tea. He could not deny that he enjoyed her company. There was a pleasant aura about her that made him feel safe and secure, like nothing could touch him so long as she was around. He felt wanted and accepted around her. Everything he'd never felt as a card. It was truly something he wished to continue feeling, but not something he would so outwardly express or admit.

He stirred from his deep thoughts at the loud slamming of a door. _Kuso_. She had left without him.

* * *

Joey let out a loud yawn. Man, sitting around with nothing to do _sure _was tiring. He jumped up in his seat when he head the slamming of the door. Man, Teya was really mad about the food thing. He patted his stomach.

" Ah, just a couple of minutes an'I'll be stuffin my face wit food." Boy, he couldn't _wait_. He jumped when he heard the slamming of the door again.

" What da heck?" He muttered, looking at the door. But Teya had already left...

He gave a careless shrug of his shoulders while grabbing the remote and turning on the T.V., absently flicking through the channels.

" Musta'been my imagination." He mumbled, before he stopped the channel when something interesting caught his eye. " All right! Iron Chef is on! I love dis show!" He cheered, almost drooling.

* * *

Wrapping her arms tighter around herself, Tea picked up her pace, almost jogging down the sidewalk in her hurry to get to and back from the supermarket in less than half an hour. She didn't want to keep Joey waiting, and she was already starting to worry about Celtic and what he was doing right now.

_I just hope Joey doesn't give him a hard time. _She felt the corner of her mouth twitch in irritation_. If__ Joey so much as lays _one _hand on him I'll---_

"_EEP_!" On impulse she leapt away from the hand that landed on her shoulder, not making it more than two feet when the same hand pulled her back with ease. This person was obviously strong, and obviously a man.

Swallowing hard, suddenly wishing she'd at least asked Joey to come with her--or even Celtic--she turned around to face her attacker, only to gasp.

" Celtic! You scared me half to death! Don't _do_ that!" She cried, shaking her head wildly. She was so glad it wasn't some psychopathic killer.

When she finally calmed down, she looked up at him with a suspicious eye. " Hey wait a minute, why are you following me? I thought I told you to stay home?" She scolded softly.

Even though she didn't know him more than a few days, she could already read his thoughts by looking at his eyes.

She smiled cheekily. " You were worried about me?" She figured. It felt oddly nice to know that he had gone out of his way to follow her just to keep her company, and make sure she made it back alive and in one piece.

She huffed, her cheeks puffing out. _Not__ even Joey would do that for me! And he's been my friend for years! Hmpth, some friend. I can count on Celtic more than I can count on him._

" Well, alright, you can come." She wagged her finger at him. " As long as you don't start any fights." She was glad that sword of his was back at her house, and not with him.

She grabbed his hand, squeezing it softly. It felt nice to have his hand back in hers. She felt like a missing part of her had come back. _Weird, I've__ never felt like that about Yugi._

Shaking her head, she started walking again, comforted by Celtic's presence beside her. She secretly glanced at him from the corner of her eye. She'd been so busy the whole day with Joey and trying to hide Celtic from him that she hadn't really appreciated how good the elf looked in his new clothes.

Without all his armor his build no longer looked bulky but lean. It suited him, she knew that much. Not only was he tall, with a perfect build for his height, but his skin was flawless, like porcelain. She was envious, that was for sure. She had to work hard to keep her skin looking this good, while he...well he was probably naturally born with it.

_Guys suck. Why do they all have perfect skin and fast metabolisms? That's totally unfair!_ She felt her eyes moving back to Celtic. _And perfect hair too! I mean just look at his hair, no split-ends, naturally straight, what I'd_ give_ to have hair like that!_

Tea gripped his hand tighter when the supermarket came into view. " Stay close okay? I don't want you getting lost on me." In all honestly, she didn't want those 'boyfriend stealing' looking older women--the ones that always seemed to swarm around these sorts of places--to get their grubby hands on him.

_Woah, wait a minute, am I really getting jealous? What's wrong with me! I only get like this around Yugi! _Before she knew it they were both walking into the bright lit market, and all eyes were on them, or rather on Celtic.

He stood out, with his handsome appearance and tall lanky figure. All the women in the store, even the ones with their boyfriends and husbands, suddenly became drooling school girls at the sight of the elf, their eyes glued to him like a moth to a flame.

Thankfully his chin-length hair managed to cover his pointy ears, making him look perfectly normal and human. Other than that, he was a total sight for sore eyes. Eye-candy indeed.

Unable to control her jealous nature, Tea glared at them all, and pulled Celtic closer to her side. But the women didn't seem to care, or notice, their attention too focused on the blonde elf to care what she was doing.

Tea frowned, suddenly regretting letting him come with her. It was a dumb stupid thing to do. Now she'd never get her shopping done with all these women gawking at him. And why did all the people working here have to be women too? Argh!

" Don't you know it's rude to stare!" Tea snapped at one of the women who was currently blocking her path, and staring at Celtic like she'd never seen a man in all her life. Tea sighed to herself. She should've known better, especially after their incident with those middle school girls. She knew better than to bring Celtic with her to a place practically infested with women.

The woman in question gave a haughty'hmpth', before she moved aside and let Tea and Celtic pass. Of course, not without giving the elf a flirtatious wink.

Tea felt steam come out of her ears, her face red in anger and jealously. She yanked at Celtic's hand. "Come on." She grumbled, her happy mood long gone.

" Oh my, now that is one hunk of a man." A woman in their isle giggled to her friend who was also captured by Celtic's beauty.

_Okay Tea, just breathe. Don't forget that you're here for food, and Joey is back at home waiting for you. Now where's the stupid noodles?_

She let go of his hand for an instant to reach up to grab the package of instant noodles--that just _happened _to be on the top shelf-- and instantly regretted it when a pack of women crowded around Celtic.

She felt her mouth fall open in shock. _I__ can't _believe _this! They're acting like a bunch of crazy animals!_

" What's _your_ name cutie?"

" I don't think I've seen you around?"

" Would you like to join me for some coffee tomorrow, handsome?"

" What's your number? I'd like to give you a call sometime."

" Are you a model?"

" Are you single? Do you have a girlfriend?"

Finally, it was just too much for Tea to handle and she exploded. " _ARGH! JUST BACK OFF YOU OLD HAGS! HE'S TAKEN!" _She blushed afterwards. _D-Did__ I just say that? _

The women all stared at her in shock, before they all started scanning her up and down, wondering what she had that they didn't.

"Oh really?" A stunning blonde haired women drawled, her lips full and red, her eyes a rare shade of hazel.

" Like a girl like you could get a guy like _him_?" Another pointed out in a laughing voice, clearly disbelieving.

Tea felt a vein in her forehead throb.

" But you're so scrawny. What would he see in a little girl like you?" Another beautiful woman added in.

" What he needs is a real woman." A dark haired woman piped in, her eyes a dark green, veiled under thick long lashes. " Not some little high school cheerleader." The women shared a light laugh.

Tea gritted her teeth. _Just__ keep your mouth shut Tea, the last thing you want to do is make a scene or get into a fight._

Still, she couldn't help but notice that Celtic hadn't said one word. Not _one_. Why wasn't he defending her? Did he actually agree with these women? If he didn't then why was he still standing there, like nothing was happening?

Angry, hurt, and offended, she stormed off, not caring that she'd left Celtic behind. _He__ can stay with them for all I care! _She quickly rushed into another isle, an empty one with no-one around. Sniffling, she wiped at her eyes, trying to get rid of the tears. _Stupid, _stupid_. Why__ are you crying? It's not like you like him. And besides, he would obviously never go for you. You're too ordinary. Too plain..._

She felt her eyes tear up more. _That__ woman was right. What he needs is a real woman, not some little girl with no experience._

" They're all right." She mumbled, bowing her head and leaning against the stack of foods. How did such a nice day go so wrong? Why did she get so jealous? Why did she say all those things?

She wiped the rest of her tears away, not bothering to move from her spot despite how much she wanted to get out of there. Her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were wet from tears. She looked like a total fool and she didn't want those women, especially Celtic, to see her like this.

_Tea._

Tea's eyes snapped open. " Celtic!" Oh just great, he was probably looking for her right now wondering where the heck she'd run off to like a little baby.

_Leave me alone! _She shot back in her mind, knowing he'd hear it. _Go__ with those women for all I care!_

_You obviously don't need me anymore, and I'm obviously too scrawny and little to take care of you. _She bitterly added.

_Don't talk like that. _His voice was stern and serious, and yet there was a comforting, caring edge to it that made her regret her outburst.

_Easy for you to say. All you did was stand there and watch. So thanks for defending me and saying something. _She replied sarcastically.

She squeaked in surprise when he was suddenly standing in front of her. " I-I thought I told you to leave me alone." She mumbled, turning her head down and to the side, hoping he wouldn't see her face.

She quickly sidestepped out of his reach when he tried to grab her chin. " I--we should hurry up and get the food. Joey's waiting at the house." She said, then hurriedly walked off. She didn't get far though as Celtic reached out and grabbed her by her arm, restraining her. His grip was not hard or forceful, but it was enough to keep her from going anywhere.

" Celtic--" She started, only to get cut off when she felt him press his lips against hers, catching her completely off guard that she almost fell back had he not been holding her.

Her eyes rounded. _He's..._She couldn't believe it. Was Celtic really kissing her? She felt her eyes involuntarily shut just as the familiar, pleasant tingle passed from his lips to hers. She sighed into his mouth while her arms moved to rest around his neck. Now _this_ was a kiss. Nothing like the last one. She knew for a fact that the other kiss had been nothing, and he had done just because well...she still wasn't sure _why_ but she knew it wasn't because he'd felt something for her.

And now, with all these feelings rushing through their kiss--both from him and her--she was sure he had to feel _something_ for her.

"Celtic," She breathed, pulling back just as he did, both reluctant. Blushing furiously, she looked to the floor. _What__ should I say? This is so...weird. I don't know what to do. I'm still so confused. First Yugi goes to America, and now I'm starting to like being around Celtic more than I ever did around Yugi. Is it wrong for me to be saying this so fast? What if I don't know what I'm talking about?_

When Celtic's lips covered hers again, nothing else mattered, only the feeling of his mouth on hers, and the rapid, loud beating of her heart.

_This _can't _be wrong, because it feels too right._

After several minutes they broke away again with Tea panting loudly, trying to catch her breath, while Celtic, apparently more experienced, looked on indifferently.

Licking her lips, tasting him on her mouth--a sweet flavor of berries and mint--she shyly looked up at him, wondering what he'd say or do.

"Celtic, what do you---" Before she could even finish asking her question, the herd of women from before came rushing into their isle.

"There he is!" One cried happily.

"Oh I just have to know his name! He's the hottest guy I've ever seen!"

With a squeak, Tea felt the women crowd around them, before they rushed off with Celtic in the center of their little circle, unable to break away.

" Celtic!" She cried. _Ohh, and__ just when I had the courage to ask him what he felt about me! Argh!_

" Today totally bites." She grumbled, and despite the fact that Celtic had practically been dragged off to Kami knows where by those insane women, she couldn't help smile happily and touch her lips.

_He's a great kisser too..._She thought with a blush.

* * *

Tea groaned. _Where'd__ they go? I can't believe I lost them! _She sighed. A whole hour doing nothing but walking around the whole supermarket looking for Celtic. She felt like a total dork, walking up the same isles more than ten times.

What if they weren't even here anymore and they'd kidnapped Celtic and taken him to some old warehouse to brainwash him?

_No, no, no. I'm just being paranoid. They've gotta be around here somewhere..._

"OOF!"

" S-Sorry," She sputtered, embarrassed. She hadn't even been paying attention to where she was going!

"That's alright. It's not everyday I have the luck of bumping into a lovely lady like yourself," The voice was definitely masculine, with a soft, purring quality to it that tempted her to look up to see its owner.

Her eyes went wide. This guy was a total hunk! But what was he doing in a place like this? Didn't hot guys like him have better places to be than a supermarket shopping around for food?

Tea stopped gawking when she realized she'd turned into one of those women who'd stolen Celtic...

_ARGH! Celtic! I forgot all about him!_

The young man, no older than eighteen, noticed her look of horror. " Is something the matter?"

Tea bit her lip. "Actually I'm looking for someone."

His face seemed to dull. "Oh? Who?"

" Well, he's..." _Ugh, don't tell him! He's a total stranger! Besides, who'd believe a story like " My guy friend's been kidnapped by ten horny older women. Oh and they could be dangerous..."_

GET REAL! He'd look at her like a total nut case.

Tea caught a glimpse of blonde hair. "Oh, wait, I think I see him." She rushed past him, yelling out the elf's name.

The guy blinked and watched her rush off. "Strange girl. But I've gotta admit." His smile turned into a grin. "She's the first girl to actually run off on me without giving me her number or asking for mine."

Completely forgetting about the food, Tea rushed out into the parking lot where she'd seen the Celtic-look-alike go.

" CELTIC!" She yelled worriedly. _I'm such an idiot! I'm supposed to be watching over him and I just let those women run off with him! ARGH!_ She could kick herself right now.

* * *

Celtic had managed to get away from those women long enough to go back to the market, hopingTea hadn't given up on him and gone back home. Just when he'd finally understood how deep his feelings were for Tea, those women had to drag him away.

Celtic stopped looking for the brunette when he'd spotted her talking with a boy around her age, if not older. While he easily noticed Tea's lack of interest for the boy, he was still infuriated with the scene, a stinging mix of both jealousy and protectiveness darkening his green eyes.

So caught up in watching Tea and the boy talk, he didn't notice the women approaching him from behind before it was too late and they were dragging him back outside.

Being an elf of honor and value, he did not fight them back, under no circumstances would he hurt a woman.

He didn'tkmow how far the women had taken him from the market, but it wasn't enough, and he could clearly hear Tea's cries for him.

Even with the distance between them he could feel her pain and anguish, her fear and desperation, all caused by his disappearance.

He quickly called out to her through telepathy. _Tea._

Just him simply calling out her name made all her worries stop, and he could sense her relief.

* * *

Tea sighed in relief when she heard Celtic contact her through telepathy. _Thank kami...he's okay._

She was about to reply back to Celtic, and ask him where he was and if he was alright, but the words seemed to catch in her throat when she saw a car speeding her way, the headlights blinding her and causing her to freeze in place, even when the driver honked frantically and shouted for her to get out of the way.

Tea knew in that instant her fate. I-I'm going to die... She shut her eyes and waited for the hit.

* * *

Celtic froze in horror when he caught Tea's message and instantly broke free from the women and ran with incredible speed back to the parking lot. That's when he heard it...

"AHHHH!"

CRASH!

_NO! TEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAA!_

* * *

A/N: Go ahead. Say it. lol. You all HATE ME! Hehe, I'm sorry about the long wait folks. When it came to writing this chappy it was almost as bad as pulling teeth. BUT DON'T WORRY! Tea's gonna be alright. >.> or is she? And what's gonna happen to Celtic? The gang? Yugi?

**_FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!_**

So if ya want Tea to live REVIEW REIVEW, AND **_REVIEW_**! XP


	8. Hospital and now this?

_**HIDDEN SECRETS**_

****

* * *

****

" Tea!"

" _TEA_!"

" **_TEAAAA_**!!"

Groaning, with a pounding headache, Tea's eyes--heavy like lead--fluttered open to a bunch of blurry faces hovering over her. She could faintly make out colors, shapes, and voices, but it was all faded and distant, like she had cottonballs stuffed in her ears and water in her eyes.

" She's awake!" A male voice shouted.

_That voice...I know it. _Tea tried to speak, but her throat felt thick and heavy and dry. With shiffy eyes, she tried to make out the faces. Brown eyes. And they were practically in her face.

" J-Joey," She croaked.

" She ain't got dat amsina!" He cheered, and Tea could picture him grinning.

" That's _amnesia_, idiot! And she's just in shock." Tristan muttered, like it was the most obvious, sensible answer on the planet. Tea managed a hoarse laugh, before suddenly everything came back to her.

Car. Flashing headlights. Celtic.

" _CELTIC_!" She shouted suddenly, bolting up from the hospital bed.

" Whadya say Teya?" Joey asked, and his features suddenly became clear. Worried brown eyes, messy blonde hair, weak smile. She knew he was holding in there for her.

" N-Nothing. I just...had a nightmare." With downcast eyes, she stared blankly at her pale hands, fisted in her lap. _Celtic...what happened to you? Where are you? Why aren't you here? Was it all just...some weird dream? _Suddenly Tea couldn't tell the difference between reality and illusion. What if she was still sleeping right now? How could she tell?

She shifted in the bed, before she scanned the hospital room. " Are you two the only ones?" She asked rasply.

Tristan nodded, standing from his seat at her right side by the window. " Yeah. Yugi's sitll in America. In fact he doesn't even know you almost got ran over by a car Tea."

Joey nodded, expression oddly serious. " We we're thinkin 'bout callin him and lettin' him know."

" _NO_!" She shouted suddenly, as if Joey was dialing Yugi's number in America just that second, her expression fearful and nervous. " I-I mean...I'm fine. See?" She spread her arms with a forced smile. " Besides I don't want...I don't want Yugi worrying..." Her arms fell back down by her sides, and her head did the same, chin resting on her chest.

" He's ya friend Teya! He's got a right ta know!" Joey insisted.

" You can't keep it from him, Tea. He's gonna find out sooner or later." Tristan stated matter-of-factly, his hands tucked in his brown trenchcoat that went to his thighs. He looked strangely older--more mature to say the least--and she found it odd how serious and straight-faced the two of them were being. Was it all because of her? Were they really that worried?

She smiled sadly. " I know you guys are just worried...but I just.." She sighed and looked to her right, staring out the window. " Please don't tell Yugi." When they both looked hesitant, neither saying anything, she repeated herself more desperately, more urgently, with a shaky quiver to her voice, almost like she was going to breakdown then and there. "_ Please_?"

" Fine." Joey muttered.

" Yeah...whatever." Tristan added afterwards, looking towards the open door of the hospital room. She didn't know whether he had a fear of hospitals--he'd been somewhat fidgety the whole time--constantly glancing at the door, the floor, out the window. And then there was his posture, all stiff and tense.

" Are you okay Tristan?" She asked out of honest concern. He was starting to make _her_ squirmish.

He blinked and stared at her for a silent moment, before he snapped out of whatever daydream he'd gotten stuck in, and answered lamely. " I just...never liked hospitals."

" Yeah, me neitha'." Joey mumbled, arms crossed, but his expression was more angered, like he _resented_ the place. But everyone in 'the gang' knew why Joey hated hospitals. His step father was an alcoholic--or as Joey liked to refer to him as a drunk--and tended to be abusive whenever he was in his drunken stupors. It was the reason Joey always wore long sleeved shirts in the summer, and why he kept his bangs long, to cover most his eyes.

" You guys don't have to be here." She insisted. " Beisdes, I'm fine. I don't even know why I'm here." _I'm perfectly fine_. She stubbornly thought.

" Doctors orders." A confident voice stated.

Tea blinked and looked toward the door, mildly surprised to see Duke standing there with a smirk on his face. " How're you feeling? Heard you got pretty beat up?"

Tea looked down at herself--mostly her arms, the only part the hospital gown didn't cover--to find only a few minor scratches and cuts. They stung a bit, but that was it.

" I'm not sure myself..." She mumbled, mostly to herself. " The only thing I remember is walking across the street and..." _Don't mention Celtic. Don't mention Celtic_. Her consious warned. " ...then the lights of the car.." She bowed her head, as if remembering something. " And then everything went black."

" We're not really sure what happened." Duke said, taking the responsibility of being the one to tell her. " I got there after Joey and Tristan did. A bunch of people were there so when I went to check it out you were passed out on the floor, and Joey and Tristan were trying to carry you to a hospital."

Tea smiled at Joey and Tristan, and they just blushed and waved it off.

" Yeah, and dun think ya weighed a little!" Joey blurted--ruining the moment mind you-- then regretted it when he caught sight of her right eye twitching, and the vein pulsing on her forehead and right hand, balled and ready to punch. He started to sweat in nervousness and fear. " Heh, just messin Teya."

With a glare, she hmphed and looked away from him, only to relax when the beautiful weather outside caught her attention. " It's raining." She realized aloud. How long though?

" Yeah, it's been like that the whole day." Tristan complained, and she wondered why he hated the rain so much. Probably because it would ruin his hair--taking into account that he puts about a gallon of gel into it to keep it pointy and angled like that.

" How long have I been out?" She finally asked.

" Few hours." Duke answered simply. " Six at the most."

Tea wearily nodded her head. _I'm so worried about you Celtic. What happened to you? _She distinctly recalled hearing him scream out her name in her mind when the car was racing at her, but was that really possible? Celtic was...like Kaiba when it came to emotions, feelings and sensitivity. He just didn't understand it, and who could blame him? He'd been a card most his life. But still, he was like Kaiba, just not so much a _jerk_ like Kaiba. He was quiet, and he kept to himself, and then there were those times when he'd purposely ignore her. But she couldn't deny that she enjoyed his company. _Now that he's not here...I really miss him. _She lowered her head, _I hope you're alright Celtic..._

" When can I leave?" Tea asked suddenly, looking up.

Duke shrugged, while Tristan and Joey exchanged uncertain looks. " Whenever you want." Duke muttered, opening his eyes.

Tea threw the covers off her and climbed out of the bed, only to screech and blush in horror when she felt the cold breeze of the room's AC brush past her bare buttocks.

" _DON'T LOOK YOU PERVERTS_!"

She hated hospital gowns. **_HATED_** them!

* * *

Celtic stood at the entrance to Tea's house. When he'd shoved Tea out of the cars way, everyone started coming out of the grocery store, some from the parking lot and nearby houses. And even though his clothes were normal, he didn't want to risk it so he took off before anyone could see him. He was grateful to see some of Tea's friends running in her direction, and that's when he felt fully reassured that she would be alright. While he did not fully agree with the idea of leaving her side--he'd become used to accompanying her at all times--he had no choice. Besides, he knew Tea wouldn't like his identity to be found out.

With no key to her house, he had no choice but to stand outside and wait. He didn't know how long it would take her to get back, but he hoped it was soon. Oddly enough, without her nearby, he felt his presence--his existence--slowly slipping. He felt as though a part of himself was missing, and it was.

_Come soon, Tea..._

* * *

" Just sign these release forms and you can be on your way." The nurse at the desk politely giggled, but she was hardly paying attention to Tea, but to the three handsome boys standing behind her.

Tea sighed and shook her head. This lady was hopeless. What was the big deal about Tristan, Joey, and Duke anyway? Sure they were "_above average_" when it came to looks--heck, what was she talking about, _all_ her guys friends were above average when it came to their appearances--but she wasn't one to brag...

When she signed all the blank lines, she handed the sheet back to the woman. " You take care of yourself hun." She advised, head bobbing matter-of-factly.

Tea--snickering evily on the inside--happily said back. " That's what _they're_ for!" And grabbed all three of her guy friends in a death-tight bear hug.

" T-Tea...c-c-can't breathe!"

She let them go and all four of them headed out of the hospital. " It feels good to be back in my _regular_ clothes." She snorted.

" Don't know, I liked the other better." Duke joked.

" _DUKE_!" She stated, mostly from shock. It was normally Joey who made all the dirty side jokes at the wrong times.

Shaking her head--he was obviously hanging around Joey too much--she waved to them once they were in front of the entrance of the hospital.

" I'll see you guys later."

" _WHAT_!?" Tristan and Joey shouted.

" You guys..." She moaned. " I'm not a little kid."

" Tea, you just got out of the hospital." Tristan tried to reason, before Joey interrupted him.

" Not only dat, but ya nearly got run ova' by a car! And now ya want us to let ya walk home alone!? I dun think so Teya!"

Duke sighed. " Guys, just let her go. She's right, she isn't a kid."

Tea blinked in surprise. Duke was actually on her side for once? She smiled appreciatively. " Thanks Duke. And..." She turned to Tristan and Joey. " As much as it means to me to know you guys are worried...I'd just like to be alone for a bit...if I need anything, I promise to call, okay?" She offered.

" Promise?" Joey demanded.

She nodded with a smile. " Promise."

" Good, you'd better." Tristan warned.

" And if you can't get ahold of them, you can always give me a ring." Duke added.

Again Tea was shocked. Sure Duke was one of their friends now after that whole Battle City deal, but he wasn't exactly a 'permanent' member of the gang. He hung out with them at school and lunch now, even on the weekends during their traditional get togethers, but still he didn't seem to share the bond that Tea and all the other guys shared with eachother.

_Now he wants me to call him if I need anything? Was everyone really that worried about me?_ She smiled and nodded nonetheless. " It's a deal."

When she was just around the corner of the street her house was on, she stopped and wondered aloud. " If everything really did happen, then where_ is _he?" She was scared and angry. Angry at herself for getting in such a situation, and scared because if Celtic really _was_ gone---_No, don't think about that! _

She shook her head frantically and continued around the corner, before she stopped when her house came into view. But it wasn't her house that caught her off guard. It was the person that was standing _in front_ of it that got her attention.

" C-Celtic?" And despite the large distance between them, he somehow heard and turned in her direction, before he was walking slowly toward her, as if wondering--much like she was--if she was really there.

" You had me worried you idiot!" She cried, and banged him lighly on the chest once he was close enough. He really _did_ have her worried, and she didn't like the feeling.

Mutely he wrapped his arms around her and the two of them remained standing there with Tea silently crying into his chest, soaking his shirt with her tears. " I...I thought it was all a dream." She admitted shakily, releasing him and moving out of his arms to brush away her tears with an embarrassed smile. " But I'm glad it wasn't."

Blushing, suddenly shy, she lowered her head and stared at her shoes. " I know it was you that saved me from getting hit by that car..." She finally looked up, sincere gratitude on her face. " So thankyou..."

He nodded his head mutely, and she sighed in mild frustration, but she was used to his silence and lack of verbal responses, it was just the way he was. Well, that and the whole 'him being a card' thing. Besides...his quiet nature seemed to fit him well enough.

Grabbing his hand without realizing it, she pulled him toward the direction of her house, and, for now, their house.

" Come on, let's get inside...it looks like it might rain." She said, hurrying up her steps, and despite his slow pace, his longer legs gave him an advantage and he managed to keep up and even pass her on occassion. As if on cue, the minute they walked under the canopy over her porch, it started to heavily rain. Releasing his hand to fumble around in her purse for her keys, she laughed nervously. " Thank goodness we avoided that. The last thing I want is a cold." She unlocked the door and they both stepped inside.

She was really glad to be back home. She inhaled happily, before she turned around to see Celtic still standing by the door, expression indifferent, but his eyes were open doors, and she could see his concern for her.

Smiling, she grabbed his hand and pulled him all the way inside while managing to kick the door shut with her foot. " You can't be getting shy on me now! Now take a seat." When he reluctantly took a seat on the sofa, she went into the kitchen to get some milk and cookies. After all that horrible hospital food...ugh! She needed some _real_ food now! And she had a sudden craving for sweets.

Stuffing a cookie in her mouth, she went to the fridge, grabbed the carton of milk, poured herself a glass, then went over to sit on the couch next to Celtic, giving them enough space to talk without it being awkward.

" Celtic...I know this may sound like a weird question but..." She put the cookie and glass of milk on the table. " Do you know...how much longer you have...before you have to go back?" She couldn't believe she'd finally gotten the nerve to ask him that! But she was really glad she did, it felt great having all that weight off her shoulders.

He looked away, and his reaction made her suddenly regretfull. _What if it's soon? Or worse...today? _" I just wanted to know." She blurted, saving him from having to answer. She already knew he didn't know the answer himself, and the subject seemed rather depressing anyway. She blushed and hid slightly behind her glass of milk as she fumbled with it in her hands. " That way I can spend as much time as possible with you." She laughed off her embarrassment. " Because, we really don't know how much longer you'll be here for."

Just as she was about to look up, the phone rang noisily, startling her, and she almost spilled the milk. Sighing in annoyance, she stood and went over to the phone by the front door, answering it. " Hello?"

" Hi, Tea...?"

" Yugi!?" Oh God, of all times, why oh why did he have to call_ now_? She cleared her throat, hoping she hadn't given away her dissapointment. " H-Hey Yugi! How've you been?"

There was a crackle in the background, some voices--which sounded distinctly like Rebecca and her grandfather--before he spoke up." Not much. Just here with Rebecca and her grandfather. How's everyone?"

She bit her lip and lied. " Great. Everyones great. We all miss you..." And she really did, but right now all she could think about was Celtic. " How's the search going? Finding anything?"

He sighed on the other end, and she could almost see him shaking his head sadly. " No...not yet. But I have to have hope you know?" She could hear the forced smile in his voice, and smiled back. " And you? How've you been Tea?"

" Not bad...just school and stuff." _Stuff...like taking care of Celtic Guardian! _" Hey Yugi? When're you coming back?"

He hummed on the other line thoughtfully, and she could tell he hadn't thought much on that question himself. " I'm not sure, but I hope its soon. I really miss you and everyone else." He sighed, then laughed. " But Rebecca's been great company, and her grandfather's real nice too."

Tea frowned. _I'll say. That girl's so annoying and loud--ugh there I go again! Getting jealous over nothing! _" That's good. And, well, just take your time Yugi. It's better to be safe than sorry, you know?" _Take as long as you want. Because I have this horrible feeling that the minute you come back...Celtic will have to go. _She knew she was being selfish, but Celtic was just so...She blushed and shook her head, trying to concentrate on what Yugi was saying on the other end. " Mm-hmm, I'l tell them. Yeah, alright...well...take care of yourself Yugi, and keep in touch."

There was a small pause. " I will. Bye Yugi." And she hung up with a heavy heart. Why? Because she'd literally shortened her call with her best friend and first crush over an elf sitting in her living room.

" Sorry about that Celtic. That was Yugi calling." She informed, sitting back down on the sofa.

His eyes were bright with interest, and she could see the question lingering in them. " He just called to say hi and see how everyone was doing. I asked him when he was going to come back, but he doesn't know." She eyed him hesitantly. " I still couldn't get the nerve to tell him about you...and I'm sorry."

She was a horrible friend, lying to Yugi and keeping this from him, and all the others. But it was only right, wasn't it? It was for the best. Right? She sighed, she didn't even know anymore!

His hand on her shoulder startled her, but it managed to snap her out of her thoughts. " Do you think I'm horrible Celtic? For not telling him? He is...your master after all. He has a right to know..."

She really wished he'd talk right now, but all he did was remove his hand and look into nothing. She let out a loud breath, then froze in shock. _Oh my god! I completely forgot all about Joey! _He was supposed to be staying with her still.

" Be right back!" She said, rushing over to the phone. She hurridely dialed Joey's cell, glad to hear him actually pick it up. He never was good with technology.

" Joey!" She burst. " I'm so sorry! I forgot all about you staying over!"

The blonde laughed loudly on the other side. " 'Ey, dun worry about it Teya. Duke said he'd let me stay at his house, so it ain't a big deal. Besides...you wanted ta be alone, right?"

She blushed, holding the phone tight. " Y-Yeah but still...are you sure Duke doesn't mind? And...are you forgetting this is _Duke_ Joey?" He used to hate his guts, what with Duke's favorite petname for him being dog. It wasn't the best first impression, nor was the time Duke forced Joey to put on that dog costume...

He snorted. " Yeah yeah, I remember. And it ain't a problem, honest. Besides, Tristan's hanging over right now with the rest of us."

She sighed in relief. " Well good...and I reall am sorry Joey...for forgetting. I haven't been a very good friend lately...have I?" The regret and guilt was really starting to get to her.

" Dun talk like dat Teya! Ya know you're a great friend. Ain't she guys?" She could hear some shouting in the background, and she could only laugh and guess it was Tristan and Duke agreeing with him. They probably didn't even know what he was asking!

" Well...alright. As long as you're okay with staying at Duke's..."

" Look, if it comes to da point where I wanna strangle him, I'll give ya a call." He promised, and she found herself laughing and agreeing.

" Alright Joey. Tell the guys hi for me. And I'll see you later." She said, then hung up. The minute the phone touched the reciever, she was more than shocked to feel Celtic's arms coming up from behind her in a tight, protective hold. When it took her a moment to realize why he was suddenly so needy, she smiled. " I'm fine, Celtic. Honest."

_You could have died I would have not been able to forgive myself had that happened._

She turned in his arms with wide eyes. " Don't say that! In fact, if it weren't for you I _would_ be dead!" She let her head fall on his chest. " I was so glad you were there. I thought I had...lost you." She'd almost forgotten about those sneaky old women trying to steal him away! Ha! Fat chance! He was all hers!

_Never._

She smiled and blushed, then closed her eyes and inhaled the sweet sandalwood scent that engraved his clothes and skin. " I was supposed to be watching over you, and what did I end up doing? Letting those women take you..." She sighed. " It feels like I'm letting everyone down lately..."

He rested his head on hers, his features stiff and solemn. _You've done more than enough. _She knew he was only trying to help, and make her feel better, but it only made her feel worse.

" No...No I haven't." She croaked. " All I've done is mess up! F-First I lied to my friends, and then I almost lost you!" She burst, only to step back with her hands over her mouth. _Stupid! Now he'll know how you feel._ She looked down, unable to stop herself. " W-When I saw the car coming towards me...do you know what I thought?"

He remained silent, his eyes intense in their focus on her face, and she knew he was listening in interest. " I thought ' I'll never get to really tell him how I feel'...'" She ended off sadly, smiling for his sake. " B-But now that I'm here, and you're here, I can't even say it. I'm such a loser." She sighed.

_You aren't._

" Then how come I can't say it? I can't tell anyone the truth..." She laughed bitterly. All she wanted to do right now was go to her room, hide under her blankets, and be left alone. She didn't deserve Celtic. Why was he even with her? Why was she chosen to find him and take him in? Was it accidental? What if he was really supposed to be found by Yugi, or one of the guys? What if---

She blinked rapidly and in shock when he bent down and covered her lips in a sweet, breathtaking kiss. Her thoughts all vanished, and she let herself relax against him and enjoy the familiar contact that she'd so desperately missed, but so strongly denied.

_I-I really do love him. _She'd also realized that she felt nothing for Yugi anymore. She didn't blush or get nervous and fiddle with the cord like she used to just by hearing his voice on the phone anymore, or pace her room wondering what him and Rebecca were doing. In fact, if she'd been jealous for anyone, it was Celtic and those women at the supermarket. Despite how horrible a day it'd turned out to be, it made her realize just how much she cherished the blonde elf. For now he was hers and she was his, and she'd savor his time with her second by second.

It didn't matter anymore when he'd have to leave. For now, all that mattered was that he was here, showing her through their kiss how much he loved her back. Breaking the kiss, she absently licked them.

" Celtic I..."

_Let us retire for the night._

" B-But..." He silenced her with a look, and she feebly followed him upstairs. While his room was across from hers, she was almost tempted to ask him to keep her company in her bed. But it wouldn't look right, and she didn't want him to get the wrong impression and think badly of her.

So when he guided her to his room--the guest room--she was somewhat shocked, but also secretly pleased. " Celtic...?" It was all she could really say right now.

_Let us sleep. Nothing more. _

Blushing, but smiling nonetheless in relief, she went to climb into bed with him, only to stop when the doorbell to her house rang loudly. _W-What!? Who could be at my house at this time of day? And in this weather!?_

" Well, I'd better get that." She moped, leaving him in the room to go answer the door. When she did though, she was overwhelmed to see Rishid standing there.

" R-Rishid? What're you doing here?" She'd only met him once, at that had been a good while back at the battle city tournaments, but that was it. They weren't really friends, much less aquaintences.

" Beware my child, for what you see is not what it appears."

She blinked owlishly at him. Was he really giving her her fourtune? Right now? At ten at night? " W-What are you trying to say?" She had a bad feeling in her stomach telling her his warning had something to do with Celtic. " You know don't you." She said, not accusingly, but knowingly.

He nodded solemly. " I do, and I come to warn you. Take heed young one. For the path that has been chosen for you will bring peril."

She gaped in horror. " B-But...how can I stop it from happening? I..." She blushed shamefully. " I don't want to lose him. He means so much to me right now..." To think only days ago she'd been angry about the fact that she had to take care of Celtic.

Rishid eyed her intently, their bright color standing out against the bronze tone of his skin. " Remember to always have faith. And never lose strength. Fight strongly for the one you care deeply for, and protect them with your life."

_With my...life? _" I'd do anything for him." She insisted, as though convincing Rishid would be convincing whatever evil force would soon try to seperate her and the elf. _I'd risk my life for him even! Like he did for me._

He smiled faintly, as though he had expected her to say that. " Then you will know when the time comes to decide. Your life, or theirs." He did not inadvertedly say Celtic's name, but she knew he was speaking about him. Deep down she knew.

" Thank you Rishid." She said hurridely, watching the man turn to leave.

His features softened. " Do not forget child that their fate depends on you and your faith." He murmured in a wise voice. And with that he turned and left.

_Tea_

Turning, she spotted Celtic coming down the stairs. " Hey Celtic. Uhm, I was just talking to..." When she turned around, Rishid was no longer to be seen, vanished without a trace_. W-Where'd he go? He was just here a minute ago! He couldn't have walked that fast._

" Nobody really..." She mumbled. " No-one at all..." Now, all she had to do was wait and see about this premonition. She was almost certain that the time would come, whether she wanted it to or not, and she would be forced to decide.

_My life. Or his._

* * *

**_A/N: _**I know what you're all thinking DEPRESSING CHAPTER. At least it felt that way for me, then again maybe it was also because all the other chapters seemed so...eh comedic? ANYWAY! So Sorry for making you all wait, but I GREATLY appreciate those who are still staying with me and this fic. I'm glad for those who like it. It means a lot to me to know one of my stories is actually good!

Well, tell me what you guys think! Oh and what do you think about Rishid's premonition? Do you think it'll come true? And what exactly did his words all mean? Is something bad going to happen soon?

Well tune in next chapter to find out!

And remember...**_REVIEW AND CELTIC WILL USE TEA AS WHIPCREAM FOR HIS ICECREAM_** ;D

Tea: W-What --faints with blush--

Celtic: What is this icecream you speak of? Though I must say the idea sounds promising.


End file.
